A Difficult Situation
by rainbowelephant
Summary: Just before Bill and Fleur's wedding at The Burrow Harry receives a mysterious letter from someone who claims to know something about the horcruxes but is in a difficult situation. Should he meet her? Who is she? AU set after 6th year
1. The Letter

A/N - It has been forever since I last posted on here but I have had this idea for a fanfic for ages and finally started writing it. The first chapter is shorter than the rest but ended well where it does. Enjoy! (and please review)

* * *

Harry woke up early in the morning. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day as the sun was already shinning through the thin curtains. He turned onto his back and sighed contently. He never felt more at home then when he was at The Burrow, well maybe at Hogwarts as well but the future of Hogwarts looked anything but certain. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding and since arriving at The Burrow two weeks ago, Harry and Hermione had been kept busy by the Weasley clan with still the exception of Percy. In two days time he was to return to Privet Drive, as Professor Dumbledore had instructed him to do so before his seventeenth birthday. Harry felt his stomach sink as he thought about returning to Privet Drive and the late headmaster. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something different and his thoughts immediately turned to a certain redhead, Ginny. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about her. They had both come to the decision to cool off their relationship for the time being but were still firm friends and Harry longed for the time when they could really explore their relationship without any threat of repercussions.

Harry was nearly dozing off again when he heard a sound coming from downstairs. Thinking that it was still too early for anyone to wake up, Harry reached for his wand which was lying on the table beside his bed and walked quickly out of the bedroom. He nearly ran down the stairs but realised that he should be as quiet as possible to prevent detection from whoever or whatever was downstairs and slowed down. He heard another sound as he reached the bottom step, it sounded like someone rusting and it was coming from the kitchen. Harry felt his heart racing as he reached for the door handle. With his wand at the ready he turned the handle and walked into the kitchen.

At first glance the kitchen appeared to be completely empty. Slightly bemused Harry rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked at the table which was laid out for breakfast and something moved on the table. Harry moved closer slowly and saw for the first time a small owl eating from one of the bowls of cereal. He sat down carefully on one of the chairs to ensure that owl was not alarmed by his sudden appearance.

'Hello, where did you come from?' Harry whispered softly. The small owl looked up when he spoke and walked slowly over, slightly unsure of the situation.

'It's ok, I am not going to hurt you. What have you got there?' Harry asked noticing the owl was carrying a scroll strapped tightly to one of its legs.

The owl puffed out it chest as it seemed to remember what it was here for and proudly lifted up the foot with the scroll on and allowed Harry to remove it. Harry stroked the owl softly and fed it an owl treat from the bowl the Weasley's kept on the windowsill. The owl seemed content now that it achieved its mission and once it had finished the owl treat flew to the open window. Harry stood up and watched the owl fly away into the distance before picking up the scroll and looking at it more closely. To his surprise the scroll was addressed to him, this was surprising as everybody who cared about him was already at The Burrow in anticipation of the wedding and were probably still fast asleep in their beds. The Burrow was bursting at the seams with wedding guests. Harry absentmindedly stroked the letters of his name. Part of him really wanted to just open the scroll but past experience of letters from unknown senders had made him cautious. He placed the scroll back on the table and cleared the mess that the owl had made. When the room was looking exactly as Mrs. Weasley had left it late last night, Harry sat down at the table again and stared at the scroll.

Five minutes later he was no nearer to braving the opening of the letter. He heard sounds coming from upstairs and realised that people were beginning to wake up and before long he would be thrown into the chaos that was the Weasley family preparing for the wedding. He took the scroll and convincing himself that it felt like just parchment and opened it carefully.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter may seem a little strange but please bear with it. I have some information regarding the location of one of what you are looking for. My situation makes it difficult for me to owl but if you are willing to take the risk to meet I will give the information to you in person. I don't know how to convince you that this isn't a trick or a trap but it isn't. I am on your side and would give anything for the defeat of Who-must-not-be-named. I will be at Penny's Cafe in Euston Road, London on Monday 20th August from 9am. It is a public place so if I was going to try anything (which I won't be) it would be very risky. I really hope you do come. Please don't try to reply to this owl as I cannot receive messages._

_Yours Hopefully_

_Andie_

Harry looked up suddenly as he heard someone coming down the stairs. He quickly gathered up the scroll and headed outside as he wanted privacy for when he re-read the letter. His initial instinct was to ignore the letter as it was just too risky but there was a curious part of him. He wondered how this Andie knew what he was looking for or even that he was looking for something. He knew that he needed to discuss this with Ron and Hermione to see what they thought. He didn't think he would show it to a more adult member of the Order of the Phoenix as he knew what their reaction would be. But discussions would have to wait, not today, no today was Bill and Fleur's wedding and Harry folded the letter up and decided not to try and not think about it for the rest of the day. He stood up and shook off the grass from his pyjama bottoms. He looked back at the house and walked slowly back to it.


	2. The Wedding

'Harry, where have you been?' Mrs Weasley asked him as soon as he walked back through the kitchen door.

'Just in the garden,' Harry said.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry with concern in her eyes. Harry hoped that she wasn't going to ask more questions but she seemed to think twice about doing such a thing and returned to a piece of parchment and a quill. Mrs Weasley, in particular, had tried to encourage Harry to talk about Dumbledore's death but Harry had found himself unable to put into words exactly how he was feeling about it all and avoided talking about it completely. Mrs Weasley had got the message but Harry caught her sometimes looking at him thoughtfully. The first few times Harry was alarmed but he soon realised that it was only because she cared about him a lot, loved him even and he wasn't about to give that up.

'There is so much still to do,' Mrs Weasley muttered to herself and shook her head. 'Help yourself to some breakfast, dear.'

Harry sat down and poured some milk into a bowl. He had just started eating when Ron, Ginny and Hermione came bounding into the kitchen.

'Ron, I am going to kill you I swear,' Ginny shouted.

'You will have to catch me first,' Ron said and just before Ginny was able to grab him he apparated to the other side of the room.

'Stop showing off, you are so annoying,' Ginny protested as she made to go round the table but Hermione stopped her.

'There isn't any point, Ginny as he will just apparate away again, it was only water after all.'

'Water?' Harry asked as he smiled. He couldn't help himself, the threat of Voldemort seemed to increase every day but here were his best friends still the same with Ron teasing Ginny and Hermione being the peacemaker.

'Ron decided to throw a whole jug of water…' Hermione started to explain.

'Freezing cold water,' Ginny interrupted.

'Ok, Ron decided to throw a whole jug of freezing cold water over Ginny to wake her up.'

'Ronald,' Mrs Weasley said sternly.

'Oh, Mum it was only a joke and it worked didn't it? Doesn't Ginny look awake to you?' Ron said smiling.

'Well I don't think Ginny sees the funny side of it, honestly. Now where is everybody else?' Mrs Weasley walked out of the kitchen.

'I wonder what time Fleur was up this morning to ensure that she was looking her absolute best,' Ginny said. Fleur and her family had stayed at a county hotel near to the Burrow. The Weasleys had invited them to stay but they had not wanted to be an inconvenience and were treating the wedding as an opportunity to have a holiday in the country where Fleur was soon to live. Fleur and Bill had decided to settle in England, and both of them were starting new jobs at the Ministry after they had returned from their honeymoon.

It was a lively breakfast, which wasn't unusual at the Weasley's but today Mrs Weasley was very flustered and kept trying to hurry everyone up.

'Come on, everyone!' said Mrs Weasley. 'The guests will be starting to arrive soon and Harry isn't even dressed. At this rate everything will be a complete shambles.'

'Molly, everything will get done. We have plenty of time. Have a cup of tea, it will make you feel better,' Arthur Weasley spoke gently to his wife as he poured her a cup of tea and pushed her to sit down.

'I'll go and get dressed,' Harry said putting his dirty bowl in the sink and headed upstairs.

He quickly got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. He would change into his dress robes later. When he returned downstairs, Mrs Weasley did seem calmer and was delegating jobs.

'Ginny, Hermione could you help me with the food?' The girls both nodded. 'Charlie, and Arthur, the marquee needs putting up…Fred and George, the chairs.' She paused while consulting her list.

'Right who does that leave, Ron and Harry, well the flowers and lights need sorting out.'

'Off you go then, quick,' she said impatiently when nobody moved.

Fred and George stood to attention and saluted Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes, Ma'am,' Fred said before they both ran off before they got hit over the head with the nearest kitchen implement Mrs Weasley could lay her hands on.

Arthur Weasley was right, everything did get done. Harry put the finishing touches to the lights he was putting up and then stepped back to admire everything. The marquee looked amazing, the chairs were set up for the ceremony in one third of the biggest marquee Harry had ever seen. In the other half the tables and chairs were laid out for the dinner which was to follow the ceremony. The food that Mrs Weasley had been preparing non-stop for the last couple of days looked delicious all laid out on a large table. In the last third, there was a large dance floor and a stage for the dance. The band had already arrived and were busy practising and warming up.

'Right, everybody, we have an hour before the ceremony, time to get cleaned up and dressed,' Mrs Weasley seemed satisfied with the morning's hard work and looked around with a contended smile.

The organised chaos that had been in the marquee transferred to the house. Harry and the rest of the men were ready long before the girls and were waiting in the sitting room. Those of age were having a quick drink to 'settle the nerves' Mr Weasley had said. Bill, the groom, didn't look nervous Harry thought, he probably looked the most relaxed out of all of them. Once the ladies were ready they all took their places in the marquee and awaited Fleur's arrival. The marquee was full to the seams. The Weasley family were popular in the magical world being normal and down to earth. From what Harry could see from the bride's half of the seats the same could be said of the Delacours. The music signalling the arrival of the bride started and everyone craned to get the first glimpse. Fleur looked truly beautiful in a simple but elegant floor length white gown. She wore a veil and her hair was pinned up with flower clips. She followed her little sister who was in a pastel pink bridesmaid dress holding onto her father who was a tall man in black dress robes. The ceremony was over before Harry knew it. Bill and Fleur looked intently into each other's eyes as if everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was only those two left in the world. Harry looked around him and could not help but be warmed by the sight he saw. The upcoming inevitable war seemed to be far from everyone's mind and were instead sharing in the couple's obvious happiness. The meal and speeches that followed were lively and Harry's sides hurt from laughing so much. Bill and Fleur led the first dance on the dance floor but it was soon filled with dancing couples. Harry found himself being pulled his feet to dance by a persistent Ginny.

'Are you okay, Harry? You seem a bit distracted,' Ginny asked softly.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Harry replied slightly too quickly. He was annoyed at himself at showing that the letter was distracting him and that he was desperate to talk to someone about it. However, he was determined to wait until tomorrow.

'There is something bothering you though,' Ginny whispered and gently touched his face. She seemed to be able to see right into Harry's mind.

Harry sighed, 'there is something but it can wait until tomorrow.'

Ginny started to protest but he put his finger on her lips. 'Tomorrow Ginny, I promise.'

Harry's feet were rather sore by the time the night came to a close in the early hours of the morning. The marquee was transformed into several smaller rooms to allow guests who did not want to journey home that night. Harry and his friends retreated to the burrow, Harry's arm around Ginny. They said goodnight to each other with a kiss.

Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, 'tomorrow. I won't forget.'

Harry smiled to himself as he got into bed. Sleep came quickly that night.

* * *

A/N - please review, that is all :)


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Harry was abruptly awoken from what was a deep sleep by someone urgently shaking him.

'Harry! Wake up sleepy head,' came a voice.

'What? What's wrong?' Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table ready for action.

'Woah, relax Harry. No fire or anything,' Ginny laughed at Harry whose hair was rather dishevelled.

'Well, that's ok then. It doesn't explain though why you seem to be waking me up at,' Harry squinted at the time on his watch. Without his glasses everything was slightly blurry. '9 'o' clock after only 5 hours sleep.'

'I couldn't wait any longer,' Ginny's face was lit up with a mixture of concern and excitement.

'Ginny, what on earth are you doing here?' Ron asked. Well that was what Harry thought Ron said but he couldn't be sure as it was mumbled.

'Good morning darling brother,' Ginny walked over to Ron's bed and flicked some water at him. 'Harry has something to tell us. It was distracting him all yesterday but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He promised though that he would today. You are going to tell aren't you Harry?' She looked questionably at him.

'Yes, shall we say half an hour after breakfast and showers in the garden?'

'Sounds like a plan, I'll tell Hermione,' Ginny hurried out of the room.

'Where she gets all her energy from in the morning is beyond me,' Ron mumbled, turned over and promptly fell asleep.

Harry left Ron there until he had showered. Breakfast was a quick affair. The rest of the house still seemed to be sleeping as the four of them stepped outside into the garden. It was a glorious sunny August day, the sky was clear and the sun was already blazing. They crept past the marquee to the outskirts of the Weasley's garden where they wouldn't be overhead.

'What a glorious day,' Ginny smiled.

Hermione nodded in agreement as they sat on the grass. The three of them looked expectedly at Harry.

'I received a letter yesterday,' Harry started. They didn't look all that surprised and waited for Harry to go on. It wasn't unusual for Harry to receive letters, in fact he had increasingly done so. Most of them were in support of him although a few spoke out in opposition. 'I suppose the easier thing is to just show you the letter.' He pulled it out of his jean's pocket and passed it to them. Hermione took the letter and read it aloud even though Ron and Ginny were reading it over her shoulder.

There were a few moments of silence as they took in what the letter had said.

Suddenly Harry couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know what they thought so in turn he could do something about it. 'Well?' He asked urgently.

Hermione thought carefully, her brow creasing up, 'was there an Andie at Hogwarts? I can't seem to remember one.'

'It could be a nickname, I suppose, but there definitely wasn't an Andie in Gryffindor was there?' Ginny answered.

'No, I don't remember there being one in our year anyway across the different houses. Or even anyone with a similar sounding name.' Hermione said.

'Same with my year,' Ginny and Hermione looked intently at the letter seeming to hope that it would reveal the answers to their questions.

Ron spoke up, 'aren't we losing the point here? Does it really matter whether Andie went to Hogwarts or not? He or she.'

'She, the ie suggests a girl,' Ginny interrupted.

'Ok, she, whoever she is, seems to know about the horcruxes which I am guessing is what she is referring to.' Ron looked for confirmation that he was on the right lines.

Harry nodded, 'although how she knows is beyond me. I don't think the vast majority of the Order know they even exist. Let alone that Voldermort has created seven of them. Or that Professor Dumbledore,' Harry swallowed 'was looking for them and had destroyed one of them.'

'This could all be a trap though Harry,' Hermione said slowly. 'The writer is vague in what she says, she could just be guessing that you will be looking for something, something perhaps that will bring down Voldermort. It just so happens that you are.'

'She says one of though,' Ginny pointed to the letter. 'She seems to know that there is more than one.'

'This, Andie, does seem to know something. I wonder though why her situation is so difficult,' Harry pondered.

'Maybe she is on 'their' side or something. Or connected to someone in Voldermort's ranks,' Ginny suggested.

'Which is why we should be careful,' Hermione warned.

Ron looked at Harry, 'what do you think mate?'

Harry sighed, 'I go through being determined to meet her to wanting to destroy this letter and try and forget that it was ever sent. Part of me thinks that she has gone to this trouble to send this letter in what appears to be a difficult situation then the least I can do is hear her out. She seems to know something about the horcruxes and as we don't have hardly anything to go on the location of the remaining ones it could be definitely to our advantage. On the other hand though it could be an elaborate trap with her difficult situation being made up as an incentive to meet her given my somewhat undeserved reputation of being a hero. It works to an extent as I don't like the sound of her position and if I could help her then I would like to. I think that, I will meet her.'

'Harry? I am not sure,' Hermione started.

'I know, it is a risk but I don't know what else I could do. If I ignore this I will always wonder. It has come at the right time, we have no other leads apart from some initials and a copy of a locket. It just seems too good an opportunity to miss. I won't be completely vulnerable. I will have my wand.'

'I don't think you should do this alone,' Hermione bit her lip in concern.

'Hermione, I will be fine, I have met worse,' Harry said trying to reassure.

After much further discussion on the subject it was decided. Harry was to meet Andie on the date in the letter, 20th August, at 9 'o' clock. He was to go alone, he didn't want to frighten off Andie and besides as she had written in was a public muggle place. If anything untoward was to occur the Ministry would be forced to act and they were heavy-handed on such offenses that threatened the discovery of the magical world. He would, of course, be discreetly carrying his wand and having checked out the location of the cafe knew that there were several alleyways nearby should he need to get away quickly. Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew exactly where he was and knew to alert the Order if Harry didn't return. Harry hoped that all of this would just be precautions and wouldn't be needed but he knew that Hermione for one wouldn't be letting him go unless everything was in place to her satisfaction.

The week leading up to the meeting was another busy one in the Weasley household. Harry thought things would calm down after the wedding and seeing Bill and Fleur off on their honeymoon. However, a large proportion of the guests had decided to stay a little longer and relish in the escape from reality that the Burrow seemed to be creating. The Weasley's were more than happy to be hosts and Mrs Weasley was in her element making sure that everyone was being fed properly and was comfortable. In some ways, Harry was pleased in the distraction that the added guests provided. There were many impromptu Quidditch matches and chess tournaments to take part it that Harry found himself with little time to think about the upcoming meeting. It had gone unsaid among the four friends that the rest of the Order would remain in the dark about the letter, it just had to be like that for the moment. Harry knew that Ginny especially hated hiding things from her parents but hopefully this meeting would provide information about the horcruxes and then perhaps they could be told. He knew that they would try and stop him in his quest and that they wouldn't understand that he felt compelled to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes, hopefully finishing what Professor Dumbledore had started. Professor Dumbledore would not have involved Harry had he not wanted the hunt to be continued. Harry couldn't hide from the fact that one day, and the day was creeping closer, he would have to face Voldermort and that they would fight till the death. He wanted to be in the best position possible and destroying the horcruxes were his best option at the moment. He didn't want to be persuaded by the Order to return to Hogwarts as much as he loved the place he knew that what he needed to do was outside of the school. Besides, it would never be the same for him, not without Professor Dumbledore.

On the day of the meeting, the Burrow was quieter than it had been for a while. A number of the guests had left the night before in order to start back at work today. Everything was slowly returning to normal. Harry left quietly at 8am, ensuring that he only alerted Ron to his departure. They had finalised the details of the plan the night before, when Harry's departure was discovered they would say that he had returned to Privet Drive. He had wanted to do it quietly to avoid making a fuss and would be back by the evening. Harry walked down the country lane that the Burrow was down. He wanted to get some distance from the house before apparating so that if he was seen it would look like he was just going for a walk. He was quite grateful for the opportunity of stretching his legs as after a near sleepless night he was stiff. When he was happy, he apparated to London, and arrived at a place where it was common for wizards to apparate to. It was down an almost unused alleyway that muggles were unable to see. Harry slowed down as he walked to the cafe, it wasn't far and he had more than enough time. He couldn't help but feel his heart pounding and his stomach was churning. After pretending to window shop and consulting his watch Harry decided that it was time to head to the cafe and find out whether this was a good idea or the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

A/N - Please Review :) Next chapter will have the meeting of Andie and Harry


	4. An Unexpected Purchase

'Oh my goodness, I can't believe you actually came.' Harry turned to find out who had spoken.

'Hi I'm Andie, thanks for coming. A girl about Harry's age was holding out her hand. She stood only a few centimetres shorter than him with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. Her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing a dark purple top with jeans and trainers. Something about her seemed familiar but Harry couldn't think how.

'Hello,' Harry found himself saying as he shook her hand.

'Shall we sit here? I always like sitting by the window in cafes and watch all the people go by. It amazes me that there are just well so many people out there, all on their little errands, all with their own lives whom I will never know.' Andie looked thoughtfully for a moment before seemingly to remember herself and turned back to Harry with a smile. 'Or do you want to sit somewhere else.'

Harry, slightly taken back by the rather bubbly and pretty girl said simply, 'here is fine.'

Andie smiled, her face lit up when she smiled Harry noticed. It was one of those genuine smiles that you could not help but return. 'Sorry, I have a rather annoying habit of waffling on when I am nervous.'

They sat down opposite each other on the table overlooking the street outside.

Harry broke the slightly awkward silence that followed, 'I hope you haven't been waiting long.'

'No, not really. Anyway I'm just pleased you were prepared to hear me out. My letter must have come as a bit of a surprise.' Andy signalled to the waitress who hurried over to take their order. Harry ordered a coffee, Andie a pot of tea.

'It's a lovely day isn't it? You can see why so many people are out and about making the most of the sun.' Andie was once again looking out of the window.

'I don't mean to be rude but I think we have more important things to discuss than the weather,' Harry said quietly.

'Sorry, of course, you must be very busy.' Harry noticed that Andie was nervous. She was trying hard to hide it but she would keep looking down at the table, her long fringe would fall into her eyes and she would tuck in back out of the way behind her ear with a sigh. It was in those moments that Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

'You could say that.'

'I'm afraid I don't know all that much. I'm not sure whether it will be any help but I thought I should pass it on.'

'How did you find out this information?'

'That I can't tell you.'

Harry looked out at the window.

'Sorry,' Andie whispered.

'Go on.'

'I overhead a conversation about what you are looking for.'

'The horcruxes?'

Andie looked puzzled for a moment and then tried to cover it.

Harry stood up, 'is this some kind of joke? You don't even know what they are called and you expect me to trust and believe you.'

'Harry please just hear me out,' Andie pleaded.

'I think I have heard enough,' Harry turned to walk out.

'I know that this all seems crazy to you and I have not given you any reason to trust me. Quite the opposite actually in that I can't tell you where I heard the information or who the conversation was between. As I explained in my letter I am in a difficult situation. If people knew that I was here, with you, talking about what we are taking about well I wouldn't be here if you see what I mean. I can't even tell you my surname. The horcruxes were referred to and that you would be looking for them but a name wasn't given for them. Anyway I thought something like this would happen and I knew I had to tell you whether you liked it or not. So here,' Andie placed a piece of paper into Harry's hand. She sat back down calmly at the table and had a sip of her tea.

Harry stared at the folded piece of paper for a moment unsure about what to do. He could open it and read it or he could give it back to her and walk out and forget all about it. Harry sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to forget, he would always wonder what was on the paper. Resigned to his fate he opened the paper,

_It is hidden in a cabin in a forest near Hogsmead. A cup was mentioned. _

Harry glanced over at Andie who was staring at him. She set down her cup, took a purse out of her handbag and placed a five pound note on the table. She stood up.

'What? You are leaving now?' Harry couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

'Yes, I have done what I came to do.'

'Wait, I have I so many questions.'

'There is nothing else that I can tell you.'

'Andie, don't go.' Harry blocked her way out of the cafe.

'I have to, before he... they notice.' Andie looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

'Are you in some sort of trouble?' Harry whispered and gently put his hand oh hers.

'No, not really, not at the moment.'

'You don't sound very convinced.'

'Don't worry about me. Good luck with everything.' Andie stepped around Harry and walked out of the cafe.

'You can't just leave like this,' Harry followed her onto the pavement outside.

'I have to go.' Andie looked anxious.

'Well, can I have your address at the very least to let you know how I get on?'

Andie shook her head, ' it's just not possible, sorry. All the best. Bye.' She turned and started to walk down the street.

'Andie!' Harry exclaimed.

Andie stopped, reached into her bag and walked back to Harry. She took his hand and wrote an 11 digit number on it.

'What's this?' Harry looked at his hand in confusion.

'My mobile phone number. Texting is better. I must go.'

Andi ran off down the street before Harry could say anything else. All in all it had been a confusing morning and without really thinking about it he walked across the road and into a phone shop.

Ten minutes later he was sat back in the cafe with a phone in one hand a manual in the other. Harry cursed himself for not taking more notice of Dudley using one of his. Dudley of course had more than one than one and was constantly updating to the latest model. He finally figured out how to add Andie as a contact, his first and probably only contact. Texting was to be a bit more challenging but after five minutes Harry was happy with his message.

_Hi Harry here hope you got home safely _

He pressed the button to send it. Laying the phone down on the table he picked up his mug and finished his coffee. Harry had stop himself visibly jumping when the phone buzzed and made a little sound. He looked at the screen.

_New message received from Andie. Read now?_

Harry selected yes.

_I didn't realise wizards carried mobiles as well as wands. Am nearly home. Andie x_

He replied

_Phone is new I am impressed thou – is quicker than express owl post Harry x_

Andie's reply came quickly

_Have realised that I left without saying thank you for meeting me you took a big risk hope it proves useful Andie x_

Harry was definitely getting quicker at texting

_It is me that should be thanking you sorry for reacting the way that I did by the sound of it i wasn't the only one taking a risk hope you will be ok Harry x_

_Dont apologise you were right to be suspicious and don't worry about me i haven't been found out Ax_

_Maybe we will meet again?_

There was a long break before

_Maybe take care of yourself Harry Andie x_

_You too let me know if there is anything I can do. _

Harry paid for his coffee and left wondering what Hermione, Ginny and Ron were going to think of his latest purchase.

* * *

A/N - I thought carefully about Harry having a mobile phone but couldn't see how a future chapter will work without it. Anyway please review :) as I feel like I am drowning in report writing and assessments! Any thoughts of who Andie is? Her identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Take care x.


	5. Family Connections

Chapter 5 Family Connections

'Are you sure about this? There is a really lovely cafe just over the road,' Andie paused before entering the pub which was the doorway to Diagon Alley.

'But, it won't sell butterbeer will it?' Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. It had taken some persuasion and numerous text messages to get Andie to agree to meet up with him again. He had observed her carefully as she had approached for signs of trouble but she appeared to be the same as the last time they had met up two weeks ago. It was a lovely late summer day and as the schools had gone back last week London was slightly less hectic than during the summer holidays. Harry had learned that Andie didn't go to school anymore having left after taking her GSCEs. She had seemed reluctant to talk about it when the subject had come up and had just said that she hadn't really liked her school all that much and was considering going to a college in order to gain further qualifications and had changed the subject in her text message. Andie didn't work so seemed to be from a relatively well-off family as she was always well dressed. Harry's questions about her family had always gone unanswered so he had stopped asking.

'Oh, ok fair enough though I am not sure that butterbeer is worth all this effort,' Andie said and followed Harry into the pub.

'You have had butterbeer before then?' Harry asked.

'A couple of times, I think I prefer a cup of tea though but I will join you in a butterbeer if you insist.'

'You really think a cup of tea is better than a butterbeer? Well I think we shall have to agree to disagree.'

Harry ordered two butterbeers and they sat down in a booth in a corner. The pub was relatively busy with groups of wizards and witches huddled in the different corners or taking to the landlord. Andie looked uncomfortable and Harry could tell that for some reason she was nervous. He couldn't help but find her curious. He knew next to nothing about her but there was something about her that made him want to know more. It wasn't just that she had helped him out and he wanted to return the favour in trying to help her. There was something else.

'Have you done anything about the thing in the woods?' Andie asked quietly.

Harry was about to ask what on earth she was talking about before he realised that she was subtlety asking about the horcrux, 'no, not yet. Hermione, one of my best friends, has been researching about the cup to see if we can learn anything about when you-know-who may have created it. Have you got any more information?'

'No, I have tried although I need to be more careful now especially when you act upon the information,' Andie said quietly and looked into her butterbeer.

'I'm worried about you, why don't you come back with me? We will make sure that you are safe,' Harry gently placed his hand over Andie's hand. She flinched her hand away.

'You know that is not possible, I am fine at the moment and I will be careful. You don't know anything about me Harry, how do you know you can trust me?' She looked briefly into Harry's eyes before looking back down at the table.

'I can't explain it, I just do trust you,' Harry said quietly before looking up as someone new entered the pub.

He couldn't hide his disbelief and asked aloud, 'What the hell is he doing here?'

'Harry, what? Who?' Andie asked anxiously turning around in her seat to see who had caused such a reaction.

'Malfoy, he's here, bold as brass, after what he did last year,' Harry stood up, shaking with anger and pulled his wand from his trousers. Andie stood up and tried to stop him confronting Draco Malfoy who was ordering a drink at the bar.

'Harry… look just ignore him. That's probably why he is here. Let's just go, let's not cause a scene. Please Harry.' Andie pleaded with Harry but it was almost as if Harry couldn't hear her and he stormed over to Draco and roughly tapped him on the shoulder.

'MALFOY,' he shouted.

'Why if it isn't Potter? Long term no see,' Draco said with a smirk. His eyes betrayed for a split second the fear and surprise that he was obviously feeling before he composed himself. He drew his wand as well. He looked round to where Andie was still sat with her back to them.

'Oh who is your girlfriend? Can't be Weasley – not red hair, can't be Granger - not frizzy hair,' Draco walked towards Andie and she got up to leave. Draco grabbed her arm.

'Oh no don't leave we haven't been formally introduced.'

'Let go of her Malfoy,' Harry said angrily trying to step in between Andie and Draco but he was pushed away by Draco.

'Cassie? Well I never,' Draco exclaimed, his hand moving to his face in surprise. Andie, unable to move due to Draco's arm, looked down at the floor. Tears seemed to be forming in her eyes.

'You know each other!' Harry managed to say.

'You could say that – you obviously have not been properly introduced this is Cassandra Jane Malfoy, my twin sister,' Draco smirked.

'Malfoy? Andie what is he talking about?' Harry directed the question at Andie but she didn't answer and looked away from both Harry and Draco.

'Andie? Who is Andie? Oh I get it from the other part of Cassandra – clever Cassie,' Andie looked at Draco, a tear escaped and she batted it away impatiently.

Draco turned to Harry and tutted, 'thought you were cleverer than this Potter, can't you see the family resemblance? Don't tell me you were fooled by some hair dye.' He said a spell under his breath and Harry tensed the hand on his wand but all that happened to Andie was her dark brown hair was turned to a light blonde. A few shades darker than Draco's. 'Does that make everything clearer?' Draco asked as he lowered his wand.

Andie ran out of the pub and Draco quickly followed.

* * *

'I can't believe you are doing this, betraying our family like this,' Draco called out.

'What family?' Cassie stopped and turned to face Draco. He caught up with her.

'What family? Makes it easy for you then to betray us, I guess, if you deny our existence at all.'

'Like my existence has been denied for all these years,' Cassie said before turning away from him.

'Don't walk away from me, Cassandra,' Draco ordered.

'I think we have finished here,' she said her back still to him. She started to walk away but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her back towards him.

'We haven't finished until I say we have finished,' he said firmly.

'Let go of me.'

'Cassie...' Draco started.

'Don't Draco, just let me be,' her tone was pleaded and her eyes seemed to be willing Draco to obey her. But he couldn't.

'Let you be? I should just let you carry on with getting all friendly with Potter then and telling him all the family secrets? You know what Father would do to you if he found out, don't you?'

'He would kill me,' Cassie said simply and calmly.

'Maybe that is what I should do,' Draco said without really thinking.

'Go on then,' she dared.

Draco turned away. Her challenge disgusted him.

'Oh I forgot you must be the only death-eater who hasn't actually killed someone. Come on Draco, I don't think it is that hard, just one spell, a flash of green and it will all be over,' Cassie said. 'Mind you, do you count as a death-eater anymore? Didn't they have to cast you out as you disobeyed the direct orders of the Dark Lord? You failed the test. Snape had to rescue you.'

'How do you know about that?' Draco asked in surprise and turned back.

'Draco, you were going to kill Professor Dumbledore! Besides, I overhead Father talking, or rather shouting, at Mother about it. He blames her by the way for being too soft on you.'

'The Dark Lord would have killed us all even you. No one can hide from him.' Draco said urgently.

'Wouldn't that have been better? To have been killed innocent?' Cassie asked quietly.

He shook his head, 'you don't know what pressure I was under. You know nothing of what I have been through since then.'

'Of course I don't, I have never been an outcast, expected to be someone I couldn't possibly be, hidden away, someone to be ashamed off.' Cassie started walking back in the direction of the pub.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To try and explain to Harry as I don't expect I will get the chance otherwise now that you know. It won't be long before Father knows.'

'I won't tell him Cassie,' Draco looked deep into her eyes which were full of fear.

She shook her head, 'don't lie Draco, it will a perfect opportunity to get back into his good books. You must be missing the luxury that awaits you at the Manor.'

'Cassie...'

'Just give me enough time to try and talk to Harry, that's all I ask for, and then well I shall return home. I am not stupid enough to try and run away. He would find me anyway.' Cassie said quietly.

'I won't tell him,' Draco couldn't explain why, even to himself, he was promising this to his wayward sister. She was right that it would be a way of trying to get back his father's favour but deep down he wasn't completely sure that he wanted it back. The last month or so had been difficult to say the least but he had survived and had taken the time to reconsider pretty much everything. He had been more than surprised to see Cassie outside of the Manor. Draco couldn't remember exactly the last time he had seen her, she had changed and not just in appearance. She was taller then he remembered but also had this look of determination and defiance. He wasn't sure what she was doing meeting Harry but he knew that it wouldn't just be to say hello. Draco wondered if she was passing on information even though it was putting herself at an enormous risk of being found out. She seemed to know that though and was doing it anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry found himself unable to move in the pub. He couldn't remember ever feeling so betrayed. He was surprised at Andie's return a few minutes after she had ran out. He looked at her in disgust before gathering his jacket and making to leave.

'Harry, wait, please, I'm sorry, let me explain,' she said desperately.

'I can't believe I had been so stupid, but seeing the two of you together it seems so obvious,' Harry spat out. She tried to say something but he continued, 'I trusted you Andie or should I say Cassie, which is it by the way?'

'Cassie, I suppose. Harry, look, please let me explain,' Cassie pleaded.

'What more lies? I really don't want to hear anymore. The only thing I want to hear is that you aren't a Malfoy and this whole thing is some ridiculous joke. Well?' Harry raised an eyebrow.

Cassie shook her head, 'I'm sorry but I can't say that. I am who I am. Please, though, hear what I have to say. It's how I heard about the horcrux, it's why I am in a difficult situation.' Cassie swallowed and looked around.

'Why do you look so worried? Oh I see, you have failed in your plan. Daddy won't be very happy will he?' Harry headed for the door and stepped out onto the street.

'Harry, it isn't like that, you can trust me,' she gently touched his shoulder.

'LEAVE ME ALONE,' Harry shouted and pushed Cassie hard out of the way and walked away without looking back.

* * *

A/N - so now you know! I have had part of this chapter (the confrontation of Cassie and Draco) written for years so was good to finally write the rest of the chapter around it. Please review :D


	6. A Rescue Mission

'Harry, we need to talk,' Hermione hesitantly opened the door to Ron and Harry's room.

'Well, I don't want to.' Harry turned away and looked out of the window. Since returning from the disastrous meeting with Cassie a week ago he had stayed out of everyone's way as much as possible without causing suspicion. He hadn't revealed anything important to Cassie such as the location of the headquarters so the Order really didn't need to know. All he had told her was the name of the horcrux which she may have already known anyway and that wasn't crucial. Whenever he could he retreated to his room to reflect on how stupid he had been. He felt embarrassed but also betrayed. Harry didn't feel like talking about it and knew it would be a while, if ever, he would trust like he had again.

'Harry...' Hermione's voice was cautious.

'What? Hermione! Do you want to gloat that you were right? I should have been more careful. Well, thanks but I don't really want to hear what an idiot I have been when I am already quite aware of it. I won't be making the same mistake again.' Harry said passionately, the frustration of the last week beginning to show.

'It's not that Harry,' Harry raised his eyebrow before Hermione continued. 'Well, not exactly.'

'Relax, Hermione you were right there was something wrong about her.'

'I am sure there is an explanation for what she did.'

'I think I have heard enough of her lies.'

'She probably had good reasons.'

'What that she is a Malfoy?' Harry spat out the name.

'Exactly, I expect she is still living at home. Hence, where she overheard the conversation about the horcrux...'

'Which is probably a trap,' he interrupted.

'We don't know that.'

'Well, let's just go right now, shall we?' Harry almost shouted in frustration.

'As I was saying she probably is still at home and could be in great danger especially is she is found out. There is nothing to stop Draco telling his father and I think we both know what could happen if her father finds out.' Hermione said quietly.

'You are under the illusion that her family don't know exactly what she is doing.'

'I think you should at least hear her out. Find out more about her anyway like why she didn't go to Hogwarts like Draco? What made her contact you? Harry, I don't believe this is some plan to get at you. It just doesn't seem like how Voldemort would work.'

Harry sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Hermione sat down next to him.

'Has she been in contact?' Hermione gently asked.

'I don't know, I turned the stupid thing off.'

There was a few moments of awkward silence, before Hermione gently asked, 'Why don't I have a look?'

'Be my guest,' Harry passed her the phone from his sock drawer.

Hermione turned it on. Harry stood up and walked to the door. He paused as she called out.

'There's a message, no three messages.'

Unable to help himself Harry snatched the phone off Hermione. He opened the first message.

_I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from at the moment. I am so sorry that I had to lie to you. You wouldn't have met up with me if you knew the truth. I wish though you hadn't found out the way you did. Please reply. _

_Harry, please. I had to lie. I had to tell you what I knew. I had to help you. I am on your side. Please reply. _

_I'm sorry that I am who I am. I more than anyone wish I was someone else. Take care of yourself Harry. Thank you for your time. _

Harry threw the phone on the bed, 'I need some air.' He practically ran down the stairs and into the garden. He took some deep breaths once outside. He really didn't know what to think. He slumped down onto the ground and placed his head in his hands. Cassie was right, there was no way that he would have met up with a Malfoy so he could understand why she had lied he just wished that she didn't have to – that she was someone else. It sounded like she was giving up on contacting him by the tone of her last message, Harry wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or disappointed.

A few minutes later he heard Hermione shouting, 'Harry! Where are you? The phone, it's ringing, it's Cassie. Harry!'

Harry ran up to her and without thinking took the phone, 'hello?'

'Harry? Is that you? I didn't think you would answer,' Cassie's voice was faint and sounded far away.

'What do you want?' Harry had to stop himself from shouting.

'I promised myself that I wouldn't contact you again... but... I'm in trouble,' came a wobbly reply.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, but I need your help, please,' her tone was pleading.

'Ok,' Harry said quickly.

'Thanks,' Cassie sighed in relief.

'How?'

'Draco will know, he will know where I am. I can't think of another way. I can't leave here at the moment. Oh I have to go.'

The phone went dead. Hermione looked expectantly at Harry who relayed the conversation.

'That doesn't sound good, Harry. I guess her Father found out.' Hermione pointed out.

'I know, and Draco probably told him.'

'We don't know that for certain. We need to help her.'

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious Hermione. I know that she is in this situation because she passed the information onto me.' Hermione looked upset so Harry quickly continued, 'sorry Hermione. I just really don't want to contact Draco but there doesn't seem to be another way. We don't know where the Manor is, even if we did we probably wouldn't get in, not without help.' He walked quickly away.

'Where are you going?' Hermione followed him.

'To find Hedwig, I need to send a letter to Draco straightaway.'

Harry sent Hedwig off with the following message

_I have heard from C, she is in trouble, need your help. _

He addressed the envelope and asked Hedwig to be as quick as possible. As Harry waiting for Hedwig's return he sent a text message to Cassie telling her that help would soon be on its way. He wasn't sure whether she would get it but he had to do something. He wasn't surprised to not get a reply back, he hoped she wasn't in more trouble.  
Hedwig returned ten minutes later. Draco's reply was hastily written on the back of Harry's.

_Leave it to me, I will handle it_

Harry reached for a fresh piece of paper and wrote

_I don't think that is a good idea for all I know you are involved. I am only contacting you because C said it was the only way. Meet me at the apparation point in South London in an hour. _

Hedwig ruffled her feathers in annoyance at having to do another flight so soon but accepted the note.

Harry was anxiously pacing up and down in the garden when Hedwig reappeared. The note was once again on the back.

_Some things never change do they, Potter? Have to be the Boy-Hero don't you. I am perfectly capable of handling this but will meet you if you insist – don't keep me waiting. Malfoys don't wait. _

Harry could almost picture Malfoy smirking as he had written it. He passed the note to Hermione who was biting her lip anxiously.

'I'm off Hermione, only tell the Order where I am if I don't return by nightfall.'

'Harry, I don't think you should go alone.'

'I don't think Malfoy will tolerate all of us turning up. Much as I hate it, I need his help on this.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and hugged Harry tightly, 'take care.'

Harry ran down the lane and apparated as quickly as he could.

'About time, Potter,' came the voice of Malfoy. Harry blinked as his eyes readjusted to the darkness of the alleyway.

'I came as quickly as I could,' Harry couldn't help but snap back.

'You didn't need to come at all, like I said I can handle this,' Malfoy turned away from Harry and walked out of the alleyway. Harry noticed that his appearance was a little ruffled.

'Then, how come Cassie didn't contact you?'

Malfoy turned quickly round to face him. He stared icily at him but seemed unable to come up with an answer straightaway.

* * *

Draco was annoyed at himself at being unable to answer Harry but the truth is he couldn't understand it either. He knew that it would be difficult for Cassie to contact anyone especially as Father seemed to have found out about her betrayal. The reason why she had chosen to contact Harry after their last encounter rather than him was beyond him. He hadn't been completed surprised with the news that Cassie was in trouble. Truth be told he had been waiting for this to happen. She was playing a dangerous game to say the least. He hoped that she was ok.

'Let's just get on with this, shall we?' He said quietly. He was annoyed that Potter had insisted on being involved but he couldn't get away from the fact that if it wasn't for him he wouldn't know that Cassie was in trouble. He held out his arm. Harry looked puzzled. 'Side-along apparation Potter, unless you intend making your own way there.'

Draco could tell that Harry was fighting with himself as he paused before touching his arm gently. He apparated.

They arrived on the outskirts of the Manor's land. It would be quite a walk to get to the house but that wasn't where they would find Cassie.

'Where exactly are we?' Draco turned to face Harry who was looking round confused.

'This hedge,' Draco pointed to it, 'marks the boundary of the Manor's land.'

'And where is the manor?' Harry peered over the hedge.

'You can't see it from here,' Draco started to walk down the lane. He had pulled the hood of his jumper over his head. He wasn't sure how he was feeling being back home. It hadn't been home though, not since the mess that had resulted in Dumbledore's death. He closed his eyes briefly at the memory of this and pushed it to the back of his mind. As he opened them again he made himself think of how they would get Cassie out. He was hoping that his Mother and Father wouldn't be at home but knowing his luck they would be.

Harry had joined him and they walked next to each other, the only sounds being their footsteps and some birds singing.

'Why didn't Cassie come to Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

Draco was taken aback by this question, 'you don't know?'

'No, why else would I be asking you?'

Draco considered for a moment before answering, 'well, that is Cassie's story to tell.'

Harry opened his mouth in protest but obviously thought better and turned back to face the way ahead. Draco turned to the hedge and muttered to himself, 'it must be around here somewhere.'

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for a door.' Harry joined him in his search but it was Draco that found the doorknob. He looked up and down the lane to check that there wasn't anyone around before turning the handle. He pulled the door handle towards him and a doorway opened in the hedge. He stepped through the doorway and turned when Harry didn't follow immediately.

'Come on, Potter before someone sees.' Harry closed his mouth which had dropped in surprise and followed Draco who pulled the door closed behind him. Draco set off quickly through the small wood that greeted them on the other side of the hedge. He hoped that the entrance they had just passed through was still safe but knew that they had to be quick. They came to a clearing in the wood where a small cottage stood.

'I don't understand...'

'Right now, you don't need to understand.' Draco knocked on the front door and then opened it before waiting for an answer. 'Cassie? Where are you?'

Draco headed upstairs to Cassie's bedroom taking note of the mess and chaos that the cottage was in. There wasn't anything that had been left untouched, nothing that hadn't been destroyed. He instinctively pulled out his wand before opening the door to Cassie's room. Something told him though that Cassie was alone, but it paid to be prepared. Draco was surprised for a moment to see Harry do the same. In his haste to get to Cassie, he had almost forgotten that Harry was here and couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he wasn't alone.

He opened the door, his eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness of the room which was in sharp contrast to the light of the summer's day outside. Like the rest of the cottage the room was in complete disarray. Draco remembered that Cassie had always been the tidiest out of the two of them, everything had to have its set place. They clambered over the debris to the bed where Cassie was lying. She was very pale and her skin was marked with several bruises on her face and on her arms. She was tied to the bed by thick rope on one of her wrists. Draco could tell from the redness of the skin underneath that it was very tight and had been tied by magical means. He reached out and gently touched Cassie's face. She jumped awake and moved away from them.

'No more, please, no more...' she whispered.

'It's ok, Cassie, it's Draco and Harry.'

'Really?' She asked wearily, talking was obviously a struggle.

Harry stepped forward, 'yes.'

'I didn't think you would come,' Cassie said quietly.

Draco used his wand and a spell to cut the rope. The skin was red raw underneath. Cassie sat up slowly.

'How long have you been like this?' Draco asked.

'What do you mean?' It was Harry.

'Look at her wrist, and those bruises aren't fresh.'

'Don't be silly, Cassie would have contacted someone straightaway if there was a problem,' Harry looked earnestly at Cassie who looked quickly away from them both.

'Not necessarily, she probably was unable to,' Draco passed a bottle of water from his bag to Cassie who drank it quickly.

'Cassie?' Harry asked.

'What?' she tried to look innocent.

'When did this happen?' Draco asked.

Cassie looked wearily at Draco, 'when I came home after meeting Harry... someone saw us together... saw the similarities and passed on the information to Father who wasn't best pleased... he doesn't know what I passed on... I think he just thinks it was our first meeting in preparation of me being a spy...'

'Why didn't you contact me?'

'I couldn't risk my Father discovering the phone and anyway I didn't think it would be welcomed,' she paused before continuing quietly 'anyway, I thought I could handle it.'

'Cassie, I would have helped...' Harry said.

Cassie interrupted, 'Look this really isn't important now, he isn't at the Manor right now but he could be back at any time.'

'Do you need anything?' Draco asked.

'Under that floorboard is my bag, it is all I need.' Cassie pointed to the floor.

Draco lifted the floorboard and pulled out the rucksack. Harry reached out for it and put it on his back as Draco already had a bag.

'Do you think you can walk?' Draco asked Cassie who stood up slowly. He had to reach out and catch her before she fell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs and carried her out of the room.

Draco walked as quickly as he could back to the doorway in the hedge. He was conscious that Cassie was in pain and watched her wince with any sharp movements. They made it onto the lane. He gently lowered her to her feet.

'Take my arm, Cassie, we are going to apparate,' he said.

'Potter, we will go to the apparation point in South London.'

'Are you sure?'

'I know, I know, we should apparate several times to prevent detection but,' he lowered his voice 'I'm not sure Cassie will able to take that.'

Harry nodded and Draco apparated.

He felt Cassie collapse to the floor as they arrived at the apparation point. He knelt down beside her.

Harry appeared and asked concerned, 'whats wrong? Whats happened?'

'I get apparation-sick, don't you remember?' Cassie said weakly, 'just give me a minute or two.'

Harry looked at Draco who whispered, 'I have a horrible feeling that it is more than that.' He knew that his Father wouldn't have allowed Cassie to just leave like they had. He just hoped that she would make it to somewhere safe where he could do something to help.

'Ok let's go again,' Cassie stood slowly up. Draco could see that she was shaking and she didn't resist when he lifted her into his arms.

'Where now?' Harry asked.

'I am going to take her to my place.'

'I think we should go to The Burrow, where the Weasleys live, they will be able to help.'

'I don't think I will be very welcome there.'

'They will be fine, I think we need all the help we can get,' Harry said and gestured towards Cassie. Draco looked down and saw that Harry was right. She was fading by the second. He nodded and Harry offered his arm.


	7. Waking Up

A/N - this chapter changes from Draco's perspective to Harry's. I have added in a line to show when this happens. Enjoy!

Draco sat in the chair beside Cassie's bed deep in thought. He had tried everything that he could think of to wake her up but nothing seemed to be working. Granted she no longer seemed precariously close to dying as she had done when she first became affected two weeks ago but she seemed no closer to waking up. The fever seemed to have gone and she seemed peaceful now sleeping soundly compared to the restless days and nights she had been having where she was obviously in a lot of pain and oblivious to what was going on around her. Though Draco hated to admit it to himself it really hurt him to see his sister like this as that would mean that he would have to admit that he really cared about her. And the thought that he could care about someone that much was strange and contradicted the image of himself that he had built up. Though something kept him here in this chair watching over her day after day, hour after hour searching and hoping for some sign of improvement. The Weasleys had been really kind in allowing him to stay in their house though he had really just kept himself to himself although they had insisted on taking regular breaks including mealtimes. Mrs Weasley's brow always furrowed when Draco picked at his food. Whatever she served up was delicious but he had never been a big eater at the best of times. Meal times at the Manor had nearly always been strained and he had found himself unable to eat due to the atmosphere and the churning that he felt in his stomach. He had promised that he was no longer fighting for Voldermort, he was honest and said that he wasn't yet fighting against him – more of a neutral party and that seemed to be enough. He really didn't get these Gryfindors so trusting and forgiving. He had felt obliged to explain the circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's death and the part that he had been expected to pay. Draco, at first, interpreted the anger that they expressed as being directed towards him until he realised, with surprise, that they were more angry at the situation and felt that it was wrong that he had been involved and considered him to be a victim.

Potter had insisted on a kind of shift system so they could both watch over Cassie. Draco knew that he had been annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help her. But the spells that Lucius had used to punish his daughter for her betrayal were typically dark and Harry only had experience of fighting these in combat. It had taken all his strength and knowledge to get them to where they were. Which didn't seem to be all that far from where they had started. Draco sighed as he whispered another spell over Cassie. The casting of the spell drained his energy and he found himself unable to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Harry walked into Cassie's room and found Draco fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. Over the last two weeks he had been determined to think and refer to Malfoy as Draco. Draco seemed to be following his lead although they slipped occasionally. He took the opportunity to examine Cassie and Draco more closely. The resemblance between them was striking. There was a large part of him that couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Draco shifted in his chair. Harry knew that it couldn't be easy for Draco being at the Burrow even though everyone was trying hard to make him feel welcome. He hated to admit it Draco was doing a good job with Cassie. Although she still hadn't woken up her sleep seemed less deep and Draco had managed to successfully remove some of the curses that Cassie had over her but it had definitely taken it out of him. Harry wished that there was something he could do to help but they were dark curses which only Draco seemed able to remove.

Draco woke with a start, 'What? Oh'. He stretched out.

'How's it going?' Harry asked.

'I think I should be further on then I am, but I suppose I am getting there,' Draco tried to stifle a yawn, he looked completely exhausted.

'She looks different,' Harry said. She did look different, lighter if that was possible.

Draco looked at Cassie and looked a little surprised, he felt her pulse and then her forehead and nodded to himself, 'Well wouldn't you if you had had all of those curses lifted off you?'

'You've done it?'

'I guess so, finally,' Draco sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

'I didn't think it would take this long.'

'You didn't think that Lucius would just let her go, did you?'

Harry allowed Draco's sharp comment to pass without comment. He had to excuse Draco as it had obviously taken it out of him and he knew that he didn't feel at home at The Burrow like he did. He turned to Cassie.

'Cassie? Can you hear me?' He gently stroked her arm.

'She still needs to be woken up,' Draco rubbed his hands over his face.

'Well what are we waiting for?'

Draco sighed, stood up and joined Harry at Cassie's bedside and said quietly, 'Can't we just leave her for a while? She looks so peaceful.' He reached out and stroked her face.

'She does, doesn't she?' Cassie was breathing normally and there was a faint smile on her lips.

'All that will change when we wake her,' Draco's voice was quiet and he seemed unsure of himself. Harry thought that it was the first time he had heard Draco sounding anything but completely confident verging on arrogant.

'What do you mean? I thought you had lifted everything,' Harry asked anxiously looking from Draco to Cassie.

'She will still feel different, I don't know to what extent but there was only so much I could do, the rest will take time.' Draco pulled out his wand. Harry was shocked to see his hand was shaking.

'Do you want me to do it?' Harry asked gently. Draco seemed to have frozen, unable to say the spell. Harry gave him a moment to collect himself before saying 'Draco? Are you ok?'

Draco turned away from Cassie and muttered, 'what happens if I haven't done everything? What happens if she isn't the same?'

Harry didn't really know what to say but Draco seemed to pull himself together and he held out his wand again and said 'ennervate.'

Cassie let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Cassie blinked a number of times before seeming to focus.

'Hey,' she croaked quietly.

Draco reached for the cup of water that was on the bedside table and helped Cassie take a few sips.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked.

Cassie seemed to consider this question carefully before replying, 'a little strange I suppose, but that is to be expected isn't it?'

'Are you in pain?' Draco asked.

'A little, it's just in the background really.'

Draco sighed in relief, Cassie seemed ok, better than he had been expecting.

'Where am I?'

'At The Burrow, where my best friend Ron lives with his family. You will be safe here. We have been so worried about you.'

'How long have I been here?'

'Two weeks.' Harry answered.

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise.

'There were a number of dark curses your Father placed over you that Draco, with some difficulty, was able to lift.'

Cassie and Draco shared a look. She nodded at him. Draco understood that this was her way of saying thank you.

'Do you want anything to eat?' Harry asked.

'Not at the moment, thanks Harry, for everything. I'm sorry..'

Harry interrupted, 'it's ok Cassie. Draco, you look exhausted. Why don't you go and have a rest? I'll stay here.'

Draco wanted to protest but Harry pushed him gently to the door, 'you need to rest, you will make yourself ill. Let me do my bit.' Draco nodded and with a wave to Cassie closed the door to Cassie's room quietly behind him. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and it took all his strength to make his way downstairs. His body was aching all over and was crying out to him to go to bed but he knew that he owed it to everybody else to let them know that Cassie had woken up. He tutted at himself as he stumbled as he made his way to the kitchen where they had a habit of congregating. They looked up as he entered.

'Draco? Dear, is everything ok?' came Mrs Weasley's voice.

He found himself only able to nod. He was helped to a chair by a redhead, Ginny, and Hermione.

'She has woken up. She seems ok, better than I thought she would be, only time will tell though I suppose. Harry is with her,' Draco stumbled over his words. He rubbed his face with his hands.

'You look exhausted. Have a cup of tea and then take yourself off to bed, pet,' Mrs Weasley said and passed him a mug of tea. Draco was surprised by how much energy he seemed to have to summon in order to drink the tea. He couldn't help closing his eyes as he finished it. He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired. He had unintentionally zoned out of the conversation going on around him and as he slowly became aware of it again he realised that it had stopped and that they were all looking at him with concern. Ginny took the mug off him and held out her hand. Draco didn't take it though and instead pushed himself to his feet using the arms of the chair.

'Thanks' he mumbled before leaving the room. He wasn't quite sure how he made it back up the stairs to his room that was next door to Cassie. He almost collapsed onto the bed. He wondered what he would do now. He didn't think he could stay here, they had made him feel as welcome as they could but he knew that he didn't belong. He supposed that he could wait a couple of days to check that Cassie was recovered as fully as she could be before moving on. Mr Weasley had hinted to him that he could join the Order but Draco knew he wasn't ready for that. He didn't have a clue what he was going to do now, but Cassie would be safe here. He knew that. He allowed the darkness to take over and succumbed to a deep sleep.


	8. A Situation Revealed

'You don't have to watch me day and night you know,' Draco looked up. Cassie was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked.

'You and Harry, one of you is always in here watching me, I am not in any fit state to run away or anything,' Cassie replied and sat up slowly. A week had passed since Cassie had woken up. A week which she had spent mostly sleeping and trying to eat the meals that Mrs Weasley kept sending for her and was looking slightly better. She had been formally introduced to everyone else although she hadn't been able to spend much time with anyone as she had to rest.

'We are just worried about you.'

'Well, I am fine now.' Draco raised his eyebrows at this, Cassie certainly did look better but she was still unnaturally pale and even though she wouldn't admit it Draco could tell that she was in pain practically every time she moved.

'Don't look at me like that I am, maybe I am not completely better but I am feeling strong enough to venture downstairs,' Cassie said as she swung her legs carefully over the side of the bed.

'I don't think that is such a good idea,' Draco said quickly.

'That's a shame as I think it is a good idea. I have been stuck in this room, lovely though it is, I am slowly going insane in here. I am also desperate to see the rest of this house.'

'Cassie…' Draco started but was interrupted.

'Draco, I am going to have a shower, get dressed and then head downstairs and I would appreciate it if you didn't try and stop me.'

'But Cassie…'

'Please, Draco.'

Draco stared at Cassie and then offered out his hand to help her stand up. He knew from experience to not argue with his sister when she looked as determined as she did now.

'Thanks,' Cassie took his hand and slowly stood up. When she wobbled he reached out and held her other arm.

'Alright there?'

'I think so,' Cassie replied quietly. 'I've missed you, you know.' She wrapped her arms gently around his neck. At first Draco felt awkward but he relaxed into the hug and drew her closer to him and stroked her back.

'It's so good to see you again,' Cassie said as she gently pulled away. 'Right, I need to have a shower and put some clean clothes on.'

'Do you have any?'

'Yes, Ginny gave me some clothes I could borrow.'

About ten minutes later Cassie emerged from the shower.

'You have no idea how much better that feels,' she said smiling as she towelled dried her hair before combing it into a plait. 'Right let's go.'

Draco led the way downstairs. They walked together to the kitchen where they heard the sound of voices coming through the slightly ajar door.

'I just can't believe that Draco has had a sister all this time but there is no denying the resemblance between the two of them. Mum did you know Draco was a twin?' Ginny asked. Cassie put her hand on Draco chest to stop him entering the kitchen as she wanted to know the answer.

'Yes, I did, although I thought she died just before she got to go to Hogwarts. There was a funeral and everything,' came Mrs Weasley's voice.

'So they have been pretending that she is dead all this time,' Harry said quietly. 'I wonder why.'

Draco looked at Cassie, he had been meaning to ask her why she hadn't explained the truth to Harry but had decided to wait until she was better.

'Draco seems different though with her around. He obviously cares deeply about Cassie and I didn't think it was possible for him to feel like that about anyone but himself. He hasn't made fun of any of us since he got here. I haven't heard him say one mud-blood comment to Hermione.'

Cassie looked at Draco in confusion. Draco looked down at the floor shamefully.

'Yes, I have noticed that.'

Draco tried to stop Cassie entering the kitchen but she pushed him aside. Harry was the first to notice her arrive.

'Cassie, it is so good to see you up,' he hugged her but pulled away when she didn't return the hug.

'What does mud-blood mean?' She asked quietly.

'Mud-blood?' Harry asked and found it hard to look in Cassie's eyes.

'Yes, mud-blood. It doesn't sound very nice.'

'No, it isn't but you must know what it means, being from a pure-blooded family,' Ginny said.

'What does it mean, Draco?' Cassie turned to him, her eyes stared at him intently.

'It doesn't matter Cassie,' Draco answered quickly and quietly, his heart sinking as he knew his sister wouldn't let this go.

'Yes it does, tell me, what does it mean?' Draco shook his head unable to answer.

'It's a nasty name for a witch or wizard who is muggle-born,' Ginny spoke up.

'Why would you call someone that?' Cassie asked, Draco could see tears were forming in her eyes.

'Isn't that obvious? Hermione's parents are both muggles, and some think that means people like Hermione shouldn't be allowed to mix with pure-bloods those with magical parents like you. I'm surprised you don't know this,' Ginny shook her head in disbelief as she finished her explanation.

'You think this Draco?' A tear escaped from one of her eyes as Cassie looked desperately at Draco.

'Let me explain..' Draco started although he wasn't sure how he was going to explain exactly.

'I can't believe you believed all that rubbish mother and father told us,' Cassie interrupted and turned away from him.

'Cassie,' Draco said quietly.

'What?' She turned angrily around to face him.

'Please..'

'What do you think of me then? Hey, because in your little hierarchy I am right at the bottom aren't I? Being a muggle and everything, the lowest of the low, that's right Draco isn't it?'

'No... well technically you are a squib anyway,' Draco searched his mind trying to think of something to stop the pain that Cassie was obviously feeling.

'Squib, muggle same difference really. Except it is more acceptable to be a muggle with muggle parents than a squib with magical parents especially in a pure-blood family. I can't believe you let them brainwash you. Let them make you believe that their behaviour towards me was justified.'

'Cassie I didn't...'

'Seems like that to me, every time you called Hermione a mud-blood you were confirming it.' She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

'Cassie..' Draco ran up the stairs after her.

'Just leave me alone, at the moment I can't even bear to look at you,' Cassie shouted and slammed the door to her room.

Draco rubbed his face with his hands. He thought about following her into the room but knew that she wouldn't appreciate that and walked to his room instead. He walked around for a few minutes not sure what to do before he grabbed his bag from under the bed and started stuffing his clothes into it. He was so intent on this task that he didn't hear the door knock and then open and so was startled by another voice in the room.

'Draco, are you ok?' Ginny asked softly.

'I'm fine, thank you,' Draco lied. He could hardly tell the truth that he felt like the worst person alive.

'What are you doing?'

'Packing,' he gestured to his bag. He was almost done in fact. He travelled lightly these days.

'Why?'

'I was only here to help Cassie get better which she is. She will be much safer here than she was at the Manor with my father knowing.'

'So you are just going to run away again when things get tough like you did at the end of last year after Professor Dumbledore was killed.' Draco flinched at the mention of the former Hogwarts head teacher.

'I don't belong here,' he said simply.

'Cassie needs you,' Ginny's voice was quiet and Draco could tell she was trying to reassure him.

'No, she doesn't,' he turned back to his bag and having placed the last item in it fastened it shut.

'She would have died if you hadn't have helped Harry rescue her. He couldn't have done it without you and we wouldn't have been able to have done anything to help lift the curses which I don't think I am mistaken in thinking that would have killed her.'

'Well if it wasn't for my father then she would never have been in that state.'

'Nevertheless she does need you, Draco,' Ginny touched his arm gently.

He shrugged it away, 'didn't you see the way she looked at me? She hates me.'

'Maybe she does right now but she deserves an explanation. You can't just leave things the way they are.'

'She shouldn't even be here, she shouldn't have got involved. She's a a...' Draco found himself unable to say the word and sat down on the bed.

'Muggle.'Ginny sat down next to him.

'Yes, a muggle.'

'Doesn't make her any less of a person.'

'I know, I know she's a better person then me despite everything.'

'I don't understand. If you know that then why did you pick on Hermione so much at school?' Ginny looked puzzled.

Draco thought carefully before trying to explain, 'you have no idea how ashamed I feel about that. I just had to keep up this act, how I was expected to behave. I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour.'

'You need to explain this to Cassie.'

'If she will listen to me.' Draco wasn't sure that Cassie would listen to him and he was worried about losing his sister all over again.

* * *

'I can't believe you are a muggle,' Harry spoke quickly. He had found himself following Cassie and Draco out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He had been surprised that Draco hadn't followed Cassie into her room and instead retreated to his own room. He was still in shock at finding out that Cassie was a muggle. It was so unexpected in lots of ways although in another way it did make sense. It explained why she didn't come to Hogwarts, why she had seemed so trapped at home and partly why her parents had pretended she was dead. She had seemed so hurt by the revelation that Draco had called Hermione a mud-blood. He had walked into her room and spoke without really thinking.

'Why does it bother you as much as it bothers everyone else?' Cassie spat out, she seemed to be shaking with the effort it was taking to hold it together and not break down in tears.

'No.'

'Sorry, Harry,' Cassie tucked her fringe behind her ear as she sat down on her bed with a sigh. She spoke quietly, 'I don't know what to do Harry, I don't know how to put things right between us.'

Harry sat down next to her. Part of him felt so angry at her but another larger part wanted to listen to her story, 'I don't know if you can. You lied to me Cassie, twice. I have told you so much, personal stuff and you have just lied to me.'

'I had to,' she whispered.

'No one has to lie, pretend to be someone else they aren't.'

'Don't they? Then you would have believed me if I had told you that I am a muggle? Sure you would have,' Cassie turned away from him and looked at the wall.

'Yes, I think I would have.'

'Well, I wasn't so sure about that.'

'I can understand more you keeping the fact that you and Draco are siblings a secret.'

'Ah, I had no choice in that,' she turned back to face him.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked in confusion.

'I can't say who I am, that I am a Ma….' Cassie clenched her fists and closed her eyes unable to finish the word.

'See its some kind of spell, can't say it out loud. You don't believe me do you? Mind you why should you, I am just a stupid muggle, what would I know about anything?' She stood up and walked over to the window.

'You are not stupid. I am just finding it hard to take this all in,' it was true. It had been enough coming to terms with Andie really being Cassie and a Malfoy. This added another dimension.

'I should have found a way to tell you but I didn't want to especially when you found out that I was who I was. I really liked the fact that you liked me for who I really was, the person who I am underneath everything and I didn't want to do or say anything to change that,' Cassie rubbed a tear away.

'You are still Cassie.'

'Ummm.'

'You don't have much faith in me being able to look beyond the fact that you are a muggle and a Malfoy.' Despite everything, Harry found himself wanting to comfort Cassie.

'Why should you? No one else ever has,' she shook her head.

'Your parents?' Harry asked even though he expected that he knew the answer.

'Ummmm,' she looked away as another tear tickled down her face.

'When did they find out?'

'That I was a muggle?'

Harry nodded.

'I think that deep down they always had their suspicions. Draco had showed signs of being magical from an early age, whereas I on the other hand didn't. But I think that they just pushed their doubts to one side and the first eleven years of my life were really happy. Draco and I didn't want for anything. Everything was great until, until I didn't get my letter from Hogwarts and Draco did. At first we all thought it was a mistake or something. It had to be a mistake, my family have been wizards and witches for generations and generations. I remember my father dragging us all up to Hogwarts before school started and we had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. I remember him offering us some sweets and then he said softy something like he knew it would be hard for everyone to accept but I was a muggle and hence had no place at Hogwarts. He was so kind,' Cassie paused as she wiped a tear away impatiently.

'Dad was so cross, he demanded and then begged Professor Dumbledore to just let me come anyway. I would be this big disgrace you see, a scandal that would threaten my family's position in society which was rather fragile given my father's close connections with the Dark Lord. But Professor Dumbledore refused. So that left Mum and Dad with a big problem – what to do with me?'

'So they tried to kill you,' Harry turned round to see that Draco had crept into the room.

'Draco,' Cassie protested.

'Yes, it was. You nearly died,' Draco said.

Cassie took a breath which seemed to compose her slightly before continuing, 'they faked a funeral and everything.'

'Which was nearly real and happened when you were hidden away fighting for your life.'

'Draco,' Cassie voice was unsteady now as tears began to run down her face.

'Tell the truth, Cassie. Harry deserves to know everything,' Draco reached out for Cassie's hand.

'That bit isn't important,' Cassie spoke so quietly that Harry could only just hear her.

'I think it is, they nearly killed you.'

Cassie, pulled her hand away, 'fine, I think we all have the message now. yes, my parents did nearly try and kill me but they just wanted it to look like I was seriously ill.'

'Which you were.'

She interrupted, 'I know, I know. Look can we just leave it at that?'

'Why don't you like talking about it?'

'Because it makes me feel like a freak – who has parents that would do that to them? And... maybe it would have been better if I had died.' Cassie looked at the floor as she said this.

'You can't seriously think that,' Draco reached out for Cassie's arm but she stepped back.

'No course I don't, has never even crossed my mind. That maybe if my parents preferred the idea of me being dead so much that maybe it would have been better if I actually did die. It would have solved a lot of problems and prevented a lot of heartache.'

'Cassie..'

'I thought I had tell the truth.' Cassie and Draco looked intently at each other. Harry allowed them to carry on, it was like he wasn't in the room.

'And you think that even now,' Draco's eyes remained locked on Cassie.

'Maybe even more so. Don't look at me like that I am not suicidal or anything. I wouldn't want all the work you put into making me well again to go to waste after...Father.'

'Has he hurt you like that before?' Harry asked.

Cassie looked surprised at the question and seemed reluctant to answer. Harry stared at her until she nodded, 'yes, not often, but yes he has physically hurt me.'

'Magically? Not including recently?' Draco asked.

Cassie sighed before looking at the floor, 'yes, again not often.'

'I had no idea...' Draco shook his head.

'It wasn't every day or anything far from it. Only if he saw me when he hadn't asked to see me, find one of my belongings, or if I came into contact with Mother or you.'

'You were very brave contacting me,' Harry said his admiration for Cassie showing. The Dursley's had been far from kind to him but there had always been this line that they didn't seem prepared to cross. Cassie's eyes showed the fear that she had obviously felt and still felt when it came to her Father. A Father that should have loved her unconditionally whoever she was. He was beginning to realise how hard it must have been for Cassie to grow up in that atmosphere. She had had to fend for herself and come to terms with being the one thing that a Malfoy simply couldn't be – a muggle.

Cassie replied quietly, 'I had to do something, it seemed like fate that I had overheard the conversation when I was sneaking to the library. Things couldn't have gone on like they were for much longer. I couldn't take it much longer.'

'I just didn't know you were that unhappy,' Draco said.

'I'm not unhappy, ok well not all the time just feel out of place, like I don't belong anywhere. I definitely didn't belong at the Manor.'

'What about at the muggle school Dumbledore suggested you went to?' Draco turned to Harry, 'he was furious when he found out what had happened. He threatened to reveal everything if they didn't take care of her, prevent me from going to Hogwarts. Didn't you belong there?'

'What with my own kind?' Cassie turned away.

'Cassie,' Draco said apologetically.

'Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't belong there, I don't belong anywhere.'

'Is that why you left?' Harry asked

'You left school?' Draco asked.

'Yes after 5th year.'

'How come Harry knew this and I didn't?'

'Because he asked. He wondered why I wasn't at school.'

'But you belonged there.'

'No I didn't, I hated it. Everyone hated me. Do you know what they thought I was? You have to laugh at this, it is so ironic. They thought I was a witch. Ha! As if! No, I was most certainly not a witch even though that the one thing that I wanted most in the world. I didn't fit in you see I didn't care about the same things as they did.'

'So you left.'

'Yes.'

'What have you been doing since then?'

'Stuff,' Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

'Stuff? Draco raised his eyebrow.

'Yes.'

'In other words you have just been moping around at home, doing nothing,' Draco shook his head disapprovingly.

'What else do you expect me to do?' Cassie lifted her hands in frustration.

'Get a job or study somewhere else, something.'

'I don't exist.'

'What do you mean you don't exist? It looks like you are existing to me, you are standing right in front of me unless my eyes deceive me. Maybe you are a ghost,' Draco reached out and touched Cassie on the arm, 'oh no, you are real then.'

'Clever! I have no identity, I am no one. I don't exist on any records. Father made sure of that after I left school,' she shrugged his arm off hers.

'Why?'

'It traps me, without an identity I am dependent on Father, I have to do what he says.'

'You should have stopped him.'

'How exactly was I supposed to do that?' Cassie was sounding increasingly frustrated.

'Well you should have told me,' Draco pointed to himself.

'When Draco? I have hardly seen you for the last six years.'

'That's not true,' he shook his head.

'Oh, so you haven't avoided me every time you were home from school.'

'I I I… But Cassie, there must have been something you could have done. Contacted Dumbledore?'

Cassie shook her head, 'I didn't want to make things worse than they already were. It seemed trivial compared to whatever else he must have been dealing with. I'm just a muggle.'

'You are not just a muggle, you...' Draco said.

'You know, I really don't want to hear any more,' Cassie turned away from them. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing seemed unsteady and Harry thought she was trying desperately not to cry.

'But...'

'No, Draco. I am hurting so much right now and I don't think I can take any more,' a tear rolled down her face.

Draco moved to comfort her, but she stood up, stepped away and put her hands out to stop him.

'Cassie, I care about you more than anyone else in the world. I hate to see you like this. I hate to see what they, what I have done to you, Cassie I'm sorry and I know that isn't nearly enough but I don't know what else to say. I wish I could go back and change things, to spend every minute of the holidays with you because that's what I really wanted to do, to have made sure that you were ok. You are an incredible person and I feel privileged to even know you let alone to be able to call you my sister.'

Cassie seemed unable to hold back the tears any longer as they streamed down her face, 'please, I want to be on my own for a bit.'

Draco started to argue but Harry gestured at him towards the door. He could understand that Cassie wanted some time on her own. Explaining it all to him had probably brought everything back to her and the memories by the sound of it were far from happy.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry walked down the stairs. He thought about following but found himself looking back at the closed door of Cassie's room. He wondered about trying to go back in there. There was so much more that he felt he needed to say.

'Draco, she needs to be on her own,' Draco turned round to see Ginny behind him.

'She's crying,' the sound of Cassie sobbing was affecting him in a way that he didn't think was possible.

'Just leave her Draco,' Ginny gently placed her hand on his arm.

'But I want to stop her hurting,' Draco said this without really thinking about what he was saying. He meant it though, at this moment in time he would do anything to stop the pain that Cassie was obviously feeling. She had been so brave, probably always been brave. She had had to be strong.

'I know you do but I think she needs to let it all out now.'

Draco sighed and sat down at the top of the stairs, 'what have I done? She will never forgive me for this.' He placed his head in his hands as Ginny sat down next to him.

'Don't be so sure of that. I think she is just trying to come to terms with everything, I don't think it is just down to you.'

'Well she shouldn't forgive me not for the way I have treated her, for the way I let my parents treated her.'

'You were eleven, you were just following their example, their behaviour.'

'I didn't realise how much I cared about her until Harry asked me to help him rescue her. You should have seen the mess her room was in. She nearly died.'

'I know, but you saved her.'

'Not soon enough, I could kick myself for letting him do it to her again. I should have protected her. She means so much to me, and I didn't even see that until it was too late. I have lost her now,' Draco covered his face with his hands. He felt close to tears.

'Draco, maybe everything will work out for the best,' Ginny said soothingly.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Well maybe I just like the change in you since she has been around and don't want it to go away.'

'Change?' Draco looked up questioningly.

'You can actually see some warmth in your eyes now. I didn't even think you were capable of loving anyone.'

'I suppose I just shut myself off from everyone, I didn't want to get hurt.'

They all left Cassie alone in her room. Draco knew that she would come out or allow someone in when she was ready. He made his excuses from the others and went up to bed early. He didn't think he would be able to sleep so instead laid on top of his bed and tried unsuccessfully to read a book. He was about to give up when he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Come in,' he said.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Cassie. Her eyes were red but she smiled at him, 'hey, can I come in? I haven't woken you up or anything.'

'No, no.' Draco stood up and walked towards her. They stood close to each other for a few moments before Cassie pulled him into a tight embrace.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'You have nothing to apologise for.'

'I think I do, it was just well hearing all of that, saying it all like that, all my life laid bare like that.'

Draco rubbed her shoulders, 'I think I am beginning to realise how tough it must have been for you.'

Cassie bit her lip, 'it hasn't been easy.' She looked around the room and noticed Draco's packed bag by the side of his bed. 'Are you leaving?' Her eyes widened as she asked the question. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

'Do you want me to leave?' Draco sat down beside her.

'No, but then I would understand if you wanted to leave.'

'I have done what I came to do, you are well now.'

Cassie smiled, 'I suppose I ought to think about what to do now.'

'I think you should stay here, for the time being at least.'

'Ummmm.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassie turned to face Draco, 'Draco?'

'Yes.'

'Would you stay here for the time being as well?'

Draco nodded.

'Does it scare you? The thought of what could be going to happen next?'

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant her head against shoulder. He whispered, 'don't tell anyone else but it terrifies me sometimes.'

* * *

A/N - A much more 'meaty' chapter which I hope you enjoyed. Why don't you leave a review? :)


	9. Day Dreaming

Harry knew what he was doing – delaying the inevitable search for the horcrux in the woods by Hogsmead – but he was rather enjoying pretending that he knew nothing about it. Or at least he was trying to but he kept being subtly reminded by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and to a certain extent Cassie. Harry found himself sighing. The trouble was the Weasleys made the Burrow a much more attractive place to spend time in then the prospect of the search followed by what would be a struggle trying to destroy it. The food was good as was playing Quiddich. He almost forgot sometimes, everything else, and could just be a teenager for a while. The weekly Order meetings did often bring Harry back to reality with a bump, that the magical world was in the middle of a war that he was in the centre of.

'Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?' Cassie bit her lip nervously. Cassie seemed to be making a slow but steady recovery. She still looked deathly pale sometimes but Harry had to only look at Draco to realise that this may be more down to genes rather than a sign of illness.

'Sure, Cassie, are you ok?' Harry asked smiling trying to reassure her.

'I was just wondering, I know that it isn't really any of my business but, when are you planning on looking for the Horcrux? I know me being ill has got in the way but well I am worried that if my father thinks about it he may remember some of the conversations that took place in the Manor that I could have overhead. I tried my best to convince him that I hadn't passed any information to you and had only met you with the intention of future spying. But well, my best probably wouldn't have been good enough and maybe it will be too late to look for the horcrux. Maybe it would have been moved and then all of this would have been for, well nothing.' Cassie looked intently at him and rubbed her arms.

'Well...' Harry started but paused as he tried to find the words.

'Oh, I've upset you haven't I? I'm sorry, you have dealt with things like this in the past, you will know what to do and when to act. Sorry for interfering.'

'No, Cassie, I just was trying to think of an explanation for the delay. But the truth is really there isn't any. At first I tried telling myself that it was because of you, that I needed to be here to help you recover which as it turned out wasn't needed as Draco had that covered. Then, I have just been trying to push it out of my mind, delay the inevitable I suppose. I could argue that I am waiting to see what happens. Giving Voldemort time to move the horcrux if he knows that I know about its location and what I intend doing to it so I don't need to do anything. But that isn't really the reason. The real reason is that I am enjoying just being normal.'

Cassie nodded, 'thanks Harry.'

Cassie seemed to be content for the moment with his answer and relaxed onto the sofa.

She curled up her legs and Harry was pleased that she was making herself at home. He was worried that when she was recovered her and Draco would disappear but that didn't seem to be happening. He looked closely at her, she seemed to be more herself but not completely better. He supposed that it would take time to make a full recovery. Cassie seemed to unaware of his eyes on her. She didn't even look up when Draco walked into the room.

'Cassie, do you want a cup of tea?' Draco asked but Cassie continued to stare blankly at something in front of her.

'Cassie?' Draco asked a little louder this time and stood in front of her. Harry became concerned when this didn't cause a reaction.

'Cassie? Draco just asked you if you would like a cup of tea.' Harry asked. Still nothing. Harry looked at Draco questioningly. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Harry whispered, 'she was just talking to me and then seemed to go into her own little world. It is like she isn't in the room anymore.'

Draco seemed alarmed and shook Cassie's shoulder, 'hey Cassie!'

Cassie blinked and looked around. She looked surprised to see Harry and Draco staring at her. 'What?'

'I asked you if you would like a cup of tea.'

'Oh did you? Sorry I didn't hear you. I would love a cup of tea,' Cassie smiled.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?' Cassie seemed a little ruffled.

'Only you seemed to not be with us for a while then. Draco and I both asked you a question and you didn't respond.'

'I didn't hear you ok?'

'Well you should have done,' Draco whispered, his face serious.

'Well, I didn't. Must have been in a daydream or something. No big deal.' Cassie tried to say this dismissively but it was almost like she was asking Draco to confirm that it was no big deal. Harry wondered if there was more going on than a daydream.

* * *

Draco wished that he could give the reassurance to Cassie that she obviously wanted. But the reality was he didn't think what had just happened was not a big deal. In one way he knew that it would be silly to overreact and read more into it but he had an inkling that something more was going on and that maybe it was a warning. Maybe he had missed a spell or something. Maybe it was just a side effect of all that happened to Cassie. Maybe it was just a daydream.

'Would you both stop staring at me like I am going to explode or something?' Cassie looked at them both. Draco could tell that she was trying to hide her fear. He wondered if she knew more then she was letting on.

'We are just worried about you, that is all.' Harry said soothingly.

'Don't you have anything better to worry about?'

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

'Oh, I can't take it anymore. You two are both paranoid. I am going to help myself to a cup of tea.' Cassie walked out.

Once the door was shut, Harry turned back to Draco, 'well?'

'Something is definitely up and I think Cassie knows it. That is why she reacted like she did. I don't want to push her but we should keep an eye of what happens. It may just be a one-off, a sign that she isn't as recovered as she appears.'

'Or it could be something more serious.' Harry interrupted. Draco nodded. Why was it that as soon as he thought things were getting better something else happened? It had looked like Cassie would make a full recovery and now this. He had no idea what was going on and just hoped that whatever it was there was something that could be done.

Draco and Harry continued to watch Cassie closely for the next couple of days much to her annoyance when she realised what they were doing. Draco wished that his suspicions had not come true but the truth was there was something happening to Cassie and she didn't seem to be able to control it. She seemed to almost zone out of whatever was happened and no longer be aware of her surroundings. She seemed to be having an 'episode' as Draco watched her now. They were in the living room after dinner. There was a game of wizards chest occurring that was getting rather rowdy but Cassie seemed completely unaware of the change in volume. Harry caught Draco looking at Cassie in concern from where he was sitting on the other side of the room and nodded. Cassie blinked, looked around her and smiled.

'What were you thinking about?' Draco whispered to Cassie who was sat next to him.

'Sorry?' She looked confused.

'Just now, what were you thinking about?'

'Not a lot really,' she shook her head and looked at the others in the room.

'Is something going on Cassie that you aren't telling us?'

'What? No, oh not this again. Look nothing is going on. Well nothing apart from you and Harry insisting on watching my every move and analysing it. You both have really missed a career opportunity in psychology.' Cassie was flustered.

'I know that something is happening Cassie, I just wish you would tell me.'

'Oh for goodness sake, nothing is happening.' Cassie stood up and was nearly shouting. A silence fell over the room. Draco stood up and gently touched her arm.

'It is ok Cassie, we want to help you,' he whispered. 'Please just be honest with me, are you aware that you seem to go off into another world every so often?'

Cassie stared at Draco and seemed to be considering what her reply should be which confirmed his belief that she was aware. She looked down at the floor before nodding.

'Are you also aware that it is happening more and more?'

Cassie nodded again. Draco gently guided her back to the sofa. She sat down and continued to look at the floor.

'What happens to you?' Mr Weasley asked.

'Everything seems to go quiet. It is like the volume is being turned away and then there is this silence. It feels like I am suddenly on my own. I wanted to tell you but I just thought if I ignored it would go away but it just keeps happening more and more. I have no control over it and it is going on for longer each time. What is happening?'

'I wish we could tell you.'

'You must have some ideas.' Cassie looked at them all in turn. 'What? There is something isn't there?'

Draco sighed. He had a good idea what everyone else was thinking as he thought the same. He hoped that they would all be proved wrong but at the moment he wasn't sure. Cassie turned to him, he could see that there were tears in her eyes. He wanted more than anything to be able to tell her that nothing was wrong or that everything would get better.

'Please Draco... I just want to know,' she whispered.

Draco carefully considered. She did deserve to know, however, as she would be able to do anything about it would it do more harm than good if she knew their suspicions? She must be scared and want to have some kind of explanation but would it me more scary to know? He sighed.

'You may be being possessed.'

'Possessed? What?'

'A witch or wizard can control someone else.'

'But it isn't one of us is it? I thought you needed to be in close proximity for the curse to work.' Ron said.

'That would be the case if it was the imperius curse we were dealing with but I am not sure. It is more than likely something much darker, something that I certainly haven't seen before.' Mr Weasley looked at Draco.

'I agree, although what it could be exactly I don't know and we could put Cassie in danger if we tried to investigate.' Draco said.

'You mean if however found out we knew, they could...?' Ginny asked.

Draco nodded.

'What can we do then?' Harry asked.

'I am not sure there is anything we can do at the moment, what do you think Mr Weasley?'

'I think we should contact the rest of the Order and arrange an urgent meeting. I am not experienced in this area. Someone else may have an idea.' Mr Weasley replied.

'Cassie? Are you ok?' Harry came and kneeled in front of Cassie. She looked up at him and he reached for her hand. As their hands made contact Cassie changed.

'Harry,' Draco's voice alerted Harry to the effect he was having.

* * *

Harry could feel his eyes widening as he took in everything. He had a sinking feeling as he realised that there was a very good chance that he had caused this to happen to Cassie this time. He wished that he could just dismiss it being a coincidence but in his hearts of hearts he knew that it wasn't. He withdrew his hand. The effect, once again, on Cassie was immediate. She blinked, breathed deeply and looked around.

'Sorry Cassie, I didn't realise.' Harry apologised.

Cassie's fear was evident as she looked at them all. She shook her head. 'It is ok Harry, it is not your fault. It was different that time.'

'In what way?' Draco asked.

'I don't know, I can't explain it really.'

Harry really didn't know what came over him, it was almost like he had no control over his arm as he found his hand making contact with Cassie's again.

'Harry, what on earth do you think you are doing?' Draco pushed Harry roughly and he toppled over. 'You idiot, like the power you seem to have do you?' Harry pulled himself to his feet, 'I couldn't help it.'

'Whatever, Potter, just stay away from my sister,' Draco jabbed his finger into his chest.

Harry could feel anger bubbling up inside him, 'oh, she is your sister now is she? Pity you conveniently forgot that for six years and ignored her and left her at the mercy of your father.' As soon as the words left his mouth Harry regretted them. He didn't know what he was saying, he just wanted the attention off him. He had no idea what had caused him to touch Cassie and that was scaring the hell out of him.

Draco face became flushed and Harry could see his fists clenching, 'you know nothing Potter, so I suggest you mind your own business.' They stared intently at each other.

Cassie pushed past and ran from the room. Draco made to follow her but Ginny stopped him and said that she would go instead.

* * *

Draco was deep in thought. Everything was getting so complicated. It had been enough that Cassie appeared to be being possessed by some unknown person but this... this was... Draco rubbed his hands in his hands. His anger towards Harry had faded away. Since Cassie had retreated to her room Harry had tried to explain what had happened. Draco believed him when he said that he had had no control the second time. Harry wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt his sister. Arrangements were going on around him for the Order meeting. The doorbell either went or someone stepped out of the fireplace. Some of the new arrivals seemed surprised at his presence but others smiled and some even patted him on the shoulder welcoming him.

At last everyone who they were expecting seemed to arrive and they gathered in the kitchen.

Mr Weasley started, 'thanks everyone for coming at such late notice. There has been a development.'

That was one way of putting it, Draco thought to himself.

'First of all, I would like to acknowledge Draco Malfoy's presence. He is not an Order Member, well not yet anyway.' Mr Weasley smiled at Draco before continuing. 'He has been staying with us for a while. As has his twin sister, Cassandra, Cassie.' There were audible gasps from several people around the table. Mr Weasley paused to let them take this news in. 'She is a muggle.'

Honestly, Draco sighed to himself as there was another gasp from people.

Mr Weasley carried on, 'some of you may remember Draco and Cassie being twins but that to all intents and purposes Cassie died before she was able to attend Hogwarts. This was a fake. Cassie was instead seriously ill because of attempts to prove that she was dying. She was sent to a muggle boarding school. About two months ago she contacted Harry with some information. Lucius found out that she had seen Harry and well, punished her for it. Draco and Harry rescued her and it took Draco a considerable amount of time to lift the curses that Lucius had placed on her. Cassie appeared to be much better until this past week.'

The door opened and Ginny and Cassie entered. She slipped quietly into an empty chair. Draco was aware of people murmuring about how alike they looked. They were silenced though when he said, 'I don't think she should be here.'

Cassie looked up at Draco, her eyes were red and he knew that she had been crying. She looked so lost and confused.

'Well I think she should be,' Draco was annoyed to hear Harry. He thought he had told Harry to mind his own business although as much as he hated to admit it Harry was involved in this.

'I don't want to cause an argument, I can leave,' Cassie muttered quietly.

'No, Cassie stay. He hasn't given a reason why he doesn't want you here.'

Draco shook his head in exasperation, 'Look at her Harry, she is clearly suffering.'

'Which is why we called this meeting.' Harry replied quickly.

'...she should be in bed resting.' Draco continued talking at the same time as Harry.

'She deserves to be here,' Harry seemed to have an answer to everything. Draco was beginning to lose his temper.

'But she isn't one of us.' Draco said without thinking.

'STOP IT,' Cassie shouted. 'Would you two just stop arguing? It really isn't helping.'

Draco looked at Harry and they both nodded.

Mr Weasley spoke softly, 'Cassie, can you describe what has been happening for those who have not witnessed it?'

'Why don't we show you instead?' Harry said and before Draco could do anything to stop him he reached out and touched Cassie. She appeared to stop breathing and looked up slowly. Her eyes were unblinking.

'Harry! What do you think you are doing?' Draco exclaimed and pushed Harry breaking the touch connection. 'I swear Potter, do that again and I may have to seriously hurt you.' He said through clenched teeth before turning his attention to Cassie who was gasping for breath.

'I think a description is now unnecessary,' Cassie whispered and wiped a tear away. Her hands were visibly shaking.

'What happens to you? What do you feel?' Professor Lupin asked.

'It is different each time. That time it felt like I am in a black hole, a deep black hole the sides of which are steep. The only light is a tiny pinprick which seems a million miles away.'

'And you have no control over them?' came Professor Lupin's next question.

'No.'

The conversations carried out as they all debated what was happening and possible solutions. Draco noticed that Cassie remained silent throughout all of this. She seemed to be listening, just taking it all in. It wasn't until there was in a break in the conversation that she said something.

She said quietly, 'to me there seems to be one obvious choice that hasn't been mentioned.' Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. It was almost as if some of them had forgotten that she was there.

'Voldemort, correct me if I am wrong, is using me to potentially get to Harry. Now, I know that no one has actually come out and that this is what is happening but who else could it be? Voldemort's power over me is increased dramatically when Harry is around. His power is getting stronger and stronger. None of you seem to be able to think of a solution to this. There is only one thing to be done.'

'What?' Harry asked.

'Remove me from the equation.' Draco closed his eyes as he realised with horror what Cassie was thinking.

'Cassie? What do you mean?' Harry asked.

Draco said, 'it won't work Cassie.' He couldn't believe that she thought it was the only way out.

'What is she talking about?' Harry looked from Draco to Cassie.

'How do you know? You haven't tried,' Cassie seemed to be getting desperate.

Draco spoke quietly, 'he won't let you go, he has too strong a hold on you now.'

Cassie shook her head, 'I don't want this. I don't want to be used like this. Please, it is worth a try, maybe if you all did it together. Cassie reached for Draco's wand, tears streaming down her face. She held it out to him but Draco shook his head. It was killing him to see his sister like this. He wished there was something he could do.

'Please?' Cassie pleaded.

She bent her head and looked at the wand still in her hand. She pointed it at herself 'What's the spell again? Avada kedrava... Oh nothing, but then nothing would happen given that I am a stupid, stupid muggle.' Draco's wand clattered to the floor.

'Cassie,' Harry reached out, appearing to want to comfort her.

Cassie jumped up in alarm, 'leave me alone, I am not safe. If you won't kill me then I should... I should be locked away.' She ran away from the room. Draco quickly followed her. She ran into the downstairs toilet and Draco didn't get there in time before he heard her lock it. Draco looked behind him, no one had followed them. He guessed that they were leaving them to it.

Draco knocked gently on the door, 'Cassie what are you doing? It is just me Draco, why don't you come out and we can talk about it.'

'I thought that was obvious, you all will be safe if I stay in here, I will be safe in here,' came her muffled reply.

'But not very comfortable, it isn't exactly big in there.'

'I will be fine.'

'What will you do to entertain yourself?'

'Oh I don't know, make up poetry, count how many tiles there are, recite my times tables. I am sure I will think of something.'

'You have access to water but what will you do for food?'

Cassie's reply didn't come straight away. 'Ummm, I haven't figured that out yet but I haven't been in here long, give me time.'

'How will you sleep?'

'Like I always do, by closing my eyes.'

'Why in here though when you would be more comfortable elsewhere?' Draco knew that he was getting somewhere. Cassie had always been able to laugh at herself. He knew that making light of the situation may help.

'First place I thought of and besides it locks.' She sounded slightly triumphant.

'You do realise that it is a simple spell to unlock this door.'

Cassie's reply was faint but he could just about work out something like damm stupid wizards think they know everything and can do everything.

Draco rattled the door handle, 'Cassie come on.'

'Ok, Ok.' The lock was turned and Cassie slowly opened the door. She looked as if she was about to cry and Draco pulled her into a tight embrace.

He whispered into her ear, 'you are not alone Cassie, we are here.'

* * *

A/N - Another chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it. Take care.


	10. A Life or Death Situation

'Cassie, please open the door, Cassie?' Harry knocked again. He hadn't seen Cassie since she had left the meeting the evening before. Draco had returned some time later saying that she had gone to bed.

'I can't, Harry.' Cassie finally replied.

'Please? Come down for a moment, we have a surprise for you.'

There was a pause until there came the sound of the key slowly turning in the lock. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Harry had to stop himself from touching Cassie as his instinct was to hug her tightly as she looked awful. Her face was red from crying and her breathing was unsteady.

'Oh, Cassie I wish there I was something I could do...' He found himself rather inadequately saying.

'Harry it is ok.' Cassie looked uneasy and walked downstairs. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Harry to catch up with her. She followed him into the living room.

'Dobby? Oh my goodness it is so good to see you.' Dobby had run over to Cassie, she had bent down and they were hugging each other.

'Mistress Cassandra.' Dobby said.

'Dobby, I have missed you so much. I was so pleased when I heard that Father had accidently given you clothes, but I did miss you. Have you been ok?' Cassie was on her knees in front of Dobby.

'I also have missed you, Mistress. I have been very well. I have been working at Hogwarts.'

'Dobby, none of this mistress lark, you know you don't call me that.' Cassie smiled and Harry realised that it had been the first time in nearly a week that he had seen Cassie smile and this was a genuine smile.

'Sorry, Cassie.' Dobby seemed to find it difficult to say Cassie's name.

'How did you do that? I have tried so many times to get him to call me just Harry.'

Cassie answered, 'the difference is that you are a wizard and I am a muggle. As a muggle Dobby shouldn't have anything to do with me but he was there for me when I needed him most.'

Mr Weasley spoke up, 'Dobby is here to look after you.'

Dobby smiled as he looked at Cassie.

* * *

Draco hadn't been able to stop himself from smiling when he had seen Cassie's reunion with Dobby. He had know that Dobby had been the one to have nursed Cassie back to health when she was eleven but he hadn't realised that they had become as close as they evidently were. He supposed that it had been inevitable really Cassie must have felt so lonely and rejected. She must have been so dependent on Dobby. He hadn't thought that Dobby's freedom could have affected anyone other than being a slight annoyance to his father in that Harry Potter had got one over him. He had left Cassie and Dobby alone for a couple of days to catch up. Well that the reason he was trying to convince himself he was doing when really it was because he felt so helpless. There wasn't anything he could do and feeling useless was something he had been brought up to dislike.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had been discussing the horcrux in the woods near Hogsmead. Draco had been let into the secret given that his sister had nearly been killed in passing on the information about it. He knew that what was happening to Cassie had refocused their attention back onto Voldemort and the need to defeat him. They were planning on leaving later today. That was the reason why Draco was stood outside Cassie's room as he was going to break the news to her.

Draco knocked on Cassie's door. The lock turned and the door opened. Draco had to look down as it was Dobby.

'Master Draco.'

'Dobby, can I see Cassie on her own for a while?' Draco asked.

'Of course Master.' Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Draco pushed open the door. Cassie was sitting on her bed, she looked up as Draco walked in.

'What are you doing here Draco?' She asked.

'To see you silly,' Draco smirked.

'Oh.'

'How are you?'

'Not too great to be honest,' she looked at the floor.

'You look awful, Cassie.' It was the truth. She looked like she was trying to keep it all together but she had bags under her eyes. She had also lost weight, weight which she really couldn't afford to lose.

'Thanks, you know how to make a girl feel good about herself, don't you?' she smiled weakly.

'I wish there was something I could do...' he started but was interrupted.

'I never thought I would say it, but you sound just like Harry.'

'Have you had many...?'

'Daydreams. Yes, more and more.'

Draco sat down on the bed beside Cassie and put his arm around her.

'Harry and the rest are going to look for the horcrux today.'

'Oh, about time I suppose. Are you not going with them?'

'No, I thought I would stay here, just in case.'

'Ok.'

There came a knock on the door before it opened. Cassie stood up in alarm as Harry walked in.

'Hello Cassie,' Harry said lightly.

'Harry, you shouldn't be in here, get out.'

'I just wanted to say goodbye,' Harry explained.

'Well you have done that now, sorry, but you need to leave.' Cassie began pacing up and down.

Draco felt he should say something, 'Cassie, I think you should calm down. Harry isn't going to touch you. He just wants to say goodbye.'

Cassie turned to Draco, desperation showing in her face, 'Draco, get him out.'

'What is wrong?' Harry asked seeming to sense what Draco was thinking that there was something more going on.

'Please, just go, I can't explain.' She started violently shaking. Draco tried to hold her but she struggled. Harry instinctively came to Draco's aid. Cassie screamed out as everything went black. Draco felt dizzy as they all seemed to be moving.

* * *

Harry hadn't meant to touch Cassie but when she had started shaking he felt compelled to try and help. He had felt the darkness closing in on him and tried desperately to maintain contact with Cassie. It felt like they were spinning in the darkness until they all landed with a thud. They had landed on what felt like grass. Harry quickly stretched out his body but nothing seemed to be broken. He was lying face down on the grass. He looked around for Cassie and Draco. He spotted Draco first who was sitting up on the grass rubbing his elbow. They nodded at each other. They both noticed Cassie at the same time. She was curled up in a ball facing away from them. Harry suddenly became aware that she was crying. He quickly made his way over to her.

'Cassie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?' He asked gently.

Her voice was unsteady, 'I told you, I said to stay away, why didn't you listen to me?'

'You knew this was going to happen?' Draco asked, he was kneeling next to Cassie.

'I had a feeling that something like this would happen, I tried to stop it.' She sat up slowly and rubbed her tears away with the palm of her hand. She looked around, 'well it looks like I have saved you a trip Harry.'

'Where are we?' Harry asked. Then he realised what Cassie meant. They were in a wood. They were in front of a small log cabin. 'Oh, I see... then the horcrux may be in there.' He pointed to the cabin.

Cassie nodded. Harry pulled out his wand.

'Come on, let's get this over and done with,' Harry said standing up. Draco helped Cassie stand and they walked over to the cabin. Draco nodded and Harry opened the door and they walked in.

At first glance the small cabin appeared to be empty. It wasn't until their eyes adjust to the darkness of the cabin in comparison to the bright sunlight that was outside that Harry realised, as he had expected, they were not alone.

'Well, well, well quite the family reunion we have here don't we?' It was Lucius and before Harry or Draco could react he had pointed his wand at Draco and Harry and a thin rope appeared from nowhere and tied itself around them and a pillar in the cabin.

Harry kicked himself for not using a light spell before walking blindly into the cabin. He tried to struggle against the bindings but it was to no avail.

Lucius spoke without emotion, 'I shall deal with you two later, first my traitor of a daughter. Crucio.'

Cassie crumbled to the floor and cried out in pain.

Harry shouted out, 'stop it, she brought us here, she did what was required of her.'

Lucius, however, seemed unable to hear him and continued to stand over Cassie with his wand raised.

'You don't know what I have suffered for your betrayal. Crucio.'

A hand appeared on Lucius' shoulder and he stopped the spell. A woman stepped out from behind him and spoke, 'Lucius, dear, let us not forget why we are here?'

'Mother?' Draco sounded surprised.

Lucius shook off his wife's hand and turned his attention back to Cassie, 'get up you good for nothing muggle.' Cassie didn't move.

'I said get up!' Lucius said firmly but Cassie seemed unable to move.

Lucius bent down and pulled her up roughly.

'Look at me.' He ordered. Harry noticed that Cassie was shaking violently and she hesitated before looking at her father, who raised his walking cane and struck Cassie around the face so hard that she fell heavily to the floor.

'Lucius enough now.' Narcissa's tone was urgent.

Lucius shouted, 'stay out of this.' He threw Narcissa against a wall and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Lucius turned back to Cassie, 'you stupid girl. Look at what you made me do. Crucio.'

Cassie screamed.

Harry couldn't stand this any longer and called out, 'stop. Just stop. She did what you wanted, she brought me here, leave her be and get on with what you have been asked to do.'

Lucius took one last look at Cassie and kicked her before turning his attention to Harry and Draco.

'Potter, Potter, life doesn't always revolve around you, you know.' Lucius seemed to be regaining his self control.

'I don't understand,' Harry found himself saying.

'Your role here is to just be a witness, so you are aware that those around the Dark Lord know about your silly quest. A quest which is futile by the way, a pathetic attempt to kill someone who is immortal. The Dark Lord has firm orders that you are to be unharmed, we are all to save you for him. For when the time comes he will kill you and because of all the years he has waited and the many setbacks you have caused him I don't think it will be a quick, painless death. No, by the end Potter you will be begging for release.'

Cassie gasped.

'What do you want?' Lucius appeared annoyed as he turned to Cassie. 'Oh, you want more, crucio.'

'STOP IT.' Harry turned to face Draco, who had shouted out, as best as he could given the tight bindings they were in. He was grimacing in anger and his fists were clenched.

'Oh I wondered when you would get involved. Now, Potter as an outsider to the Malfoy family. Where did I go so wrong? I mean look at how my children I have turned out – it was all looking so hopeful but then this one turned out to be a useless muggle,' he poked Cassie hard with his cane. 'And this one, who seemed to be happily following in his father's footsteps by becoming a death eater and then turned out to be a coward who then betrayed me as well. Crucio.' Harry could almost feel Draco's pain as he struggled against the bindings.

'Please, stop, please,' Cassie's face was streaked with tears and she was still shaking violently.

'I think I was too lenient, what do you think Potter?' Harry was beginning to realise that Lucius was trying to hide it but deep down somewhere he was hurt by his children's behaviour and despite his mocking attitude was actually seriously considering his previous actions. He continued, 'If both of you had been truly afraid of me then you would have never betrayed me.'

Draco spoke quietly but passionately, 'maybe we just realised that your way was the wrong way. You are a following a monster who doesn't even look human any more. You seem to be under this illusion that your loyalty to the Dark Lord will be rewarded.' Draco said the Dark Lord in a mocking tone. 'But you must realise by now that there is only room for one at the top of Voldemort's world and that is him. He will dispose of you as soon as you are no longer of use of him. Maybe that time is now, is that what you are so worried about?'

'Draco, stop, you will just make things worse,' Cassie pleaded.

'I suggest, 'son', you listen to your sister.' Lucius was obviously furious.

'Oh, yes my sister who in your precious Dark Lord's proposal for a 'better' world wouldn't exist. There wouldn't be any muggles. Look at her, look at your daughter.' Draco emphasised the word daughter. 'I know there was a time when you loved her, you would have done anything for her.'

'Please, Draco,' Cassie had sat up and was cuddling her knees

'Well those times have gone and I want you to know this, neither of you, my precious children will leave here alive.'

Harry had felt helpless on numerous occasions in his life and it was a feeling that he really didn't enjoy. His mind raced as he tried to think of something that he could do that would stop Cassie and Draco being killed but he was out of ideas. He had no wand, Lucius did. He was tried up whilst Lucius was free...

'Just so everyone is clear it is because of you Draco that she is here.' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Lucius' quiet comment. His forehead creased in confusion.

'What? Don't you mean me? You somehow have used the link Voldemort and I seem to have and got to Cassie through that.' Harry said.

'Like I said before, Potter, not everything revolves you although it was useful to me for you to think that. Distracted you from the truth that it was me, not the Dark Lord, who was using Cassandra. I used the connection that I had made between myself and Cassandra whilst I was punishing her for her betrayal. Something that Draco missed, tut tut. Draco's presence strengthened this connection just by being around. You see, Cassandra,' he pulled up Cassie firmly by her arm. 'you have Draco to blame for this. He helped me to get in your head.' He poked Cassie's forehead she tried to struggle but Lucius gripped either harder.

'Did you know about this? If you did Malfoy, I swear...' Harry turned his attention to Draco.

Draco interrupted him, 'what are you going to do? I think my father has already stated that he will be killing me so what is the worse you can do? Especially when you are wandless.' Draco's tone was bitter. 'No, I didn't know. I can't even begin to imagine how he did this. Sorry Cassie.' He added quietly.

Cassie shook her head, 'you have nothing to apologise for.'

'Oh, enough of all this brotherly, sisterly love,' Lucius pointed his wand at Cassie who struggled again to get free.

Draco pleaded, 'leave her alone, haven't you done enough?'

'Not nearly enough,' Lucius muttered before throwing her to the floor.

'Fine I will do as you wish I will leave her alone. Although you do realise that without me she would be dead – look,' he pointed his wand at Cassie who hid her face. He said a spell under his breath and Cassie screamed and then passed out.

'Pathetic muggle.' Lucius kicked her. 'Now, it is so tempting to just let her die like that but unfortunately I just have one more thing that I want her to do.'

He pointed his wand once again at Cassie, she shook all over and cried out.

'Get up,' he ordered.

Cassie looked pale and strugged to her feet. It appeared that her whole body was shaking violently and she seemed to finding it hard to stay balanced on her feet as she reached out for the wall for stability. She was breathing deeply, her face distorted in pain.

Lucius meanwhile was lifting up what seemed to be a trapdoor in the floor of the cabin. He pulled out a box, it was wooden and slightly bigger than a shoe box he placed it carefully on the only piece of furniture in the room an old, large table. 'Come here,' he pointed at Cassie.

She shook her head.

'Oh, you silly girl, you think you can stop this, delay it,' he muttered under his breath and Cassie moved towards him. 'See? You are powerless. Now this box is locked, what does it say on the top?'

Cassie looked, her forehead creased and she shook her head, 'I don't understand what it says. Although there seems to be the shape of a key carved into the lid.

'Of course you can't read it – it says that to open the box it requires a payment. A payment of unclean blood.'

'Cut your wrist Cassie. It will be so much more 'fun' if you do it yourself rather than me doing it.' He passed her a knife, Cassie dropped it on the floor.

'Stop trying to be clever,' he muttered under his breath and Cassie screamed. She bent quickly down to the floor and picked up the knife.

Her right arm was shaking as she brought the knife to her left wrist. Cassie cried out in pain as the knife's blade made contact with her skin. The blood began to pour from the deep cut Cassie had made.

'Into the mould,' Lucius muttered taking her arm. He roughly squeezed the blood into the mould. Cassie was crying and fell to the floor holding her wrist as soon as she was released.

Lucius said a long and complicated spell which caused his wand to send out a black jet of light onto the top of the box. He lowered his wand and lifted out a dark red key that had been created in the mould. He placed it into the key hole and unlocked the box.

Harry strained to see what was in the box. Lucius was in the way and he seemed hypnotised by the contents for the moment. Harry finally saw that it was a cup, an old looking cup as Lucius held it up in the air. Lucius was smirking to himself as he held the cup up to the light in one hand whilst the other one closed the box. It was at least a minute before Lucius seemed to remember where he was and looked down at the floor expecting to see Cassie, 'thank you my dear.' He said but then realised that Cassie wasn't there. He looked around.

Harry felt the bindings come loose and looked down in surprise to see Cassie cutting them using the knife she had cut herself with. Harry and Draco reacted quickly to their release and picked up their wands from the floor. Harry's spell pulled the cup out of Lucius' hands and it fell noisy at his feet. Draco had chosen expelliarimus.

Lucius looked stunned.

'Ma..Ma... Malfoy's never give up,' Cassie voice was breaking and hardly stronger than a whisper.

Lucius seemed to be attempted to regain his self-composure and stared at Draco who was pointing his wand at him, 'what now, Draco? are you going to kill me? Well go on then.'

Harry's attention was diverted by Cassie's urgent whispering, 'Harry you need to destroy the horcrux.'

'How?' Harry whispered back.

'I don't know, is there anything written on it?' Cassie picked up the cup which began to glow, her eyes bulged. 'What's happening?' She asked shakily.

Harry clutched his scar, 'I don't know, but whatever you are doing, keep doing as Voldemort doesn't like it.'

Cassie closed her eyes.

Harry tried to ignore the pain he was feeling and concentrate on Cassie, 'Is it hurting you?'

'Just burning a little.'

'NO!' Lucius shouted.

Cassie jumped but kept hold of the cup, Harry whispered 'keep going Cassie.'

'But it is hurting you.'

'Keep going.'

'How is this happening anyway?'

'I don't know could be something to do with the muggle blood your hands are covered in.'

'Oh.' The horcrux let out a rainbow of different coloured jets.

Harry stumbled with the pain he was feeling. He was trying to hide his intense discomfort from Cassie but it was starting to prove impossible. She was gripping the horcrux and seemed to be concentrating on keeping hold of it when her instincts must have been telling her to drop it. Seconds passed but these felt more like hours until finally the lights went out one by one. Cassie's hands shook violently, her eyes closed in concentration, and as the last light went out she cried out and dropped it. 'Sorry, I can't hold it any longer.' She said quietly.

Harry felt the pain intensify for a minute or two before ebbing away, 'it's ok, I think you did it. I think the horcrux has been destroyed. You did it Cassie.'

Cassie fainted. Harry knelt by her and anxiously felt her pulse. He wasn't an expert but he knew that Cassie's pulse was dangerously low. He turned his attention to Draco and Lucius who seemed to be trying to stare each other out.

* * *

Draco was trying to do several things at once which he was finding more than a little difficult to do. He was trying to not be intimidated by his father as they stared intensively at each other. He knew that he had the upper hand given that he was the only one of the two of them to have a wand, his father's being safely on the floor on the other side of the room. But this man in front of him, if Draco was truthful, could still reduce him to a quivering, jelly mess. There was too much history to just ignore. Too many punishments, too many times of Draco failing to live up to expectations and too many times when he had disappointed his father even though he tried so hard to gain his approval. All he had wanted was for a well done, but that would have been impossible for his father to have said. Instead Draco had continued to try and make up to his father for the intense loss that he had felt when it had turned out that his beloved daughter was a muggle. It was no secret that Cassie had been his father's favourite, she had been the apple of his eye and he would have happily laid down his life for her. The secret was the effect the news Cassie was a muggle had on his father. Draco had heard his father do something that he had never heard before or since. He had sobbed like a baby. He had stormed off in a rage and Draco had followed him and had listened in surprise to the tears that had continued for a considerable about of time before he had crept away before he could be discovered.

He looked briefly at Cassie, he had never told her this. And somehow this didn't seem to be the time. She was so brave, and had been through so much at the hands of her father. Someone who had loved her so intensively that Draco had felt at times that there wasn't much love left for him. All this had changed though and all because she could never be a witch. Draco wished her father could see Cassie for what she really was. That despite everything she had grown up to a compassionate, determined and committed young lady with so much courage to stand up for her convictions. But her father had been brainwashed by Voldemort and all those that had come before him with the ideology that muggles were nothing and were worthless. All you had to do was look at a muggle like Cassie and realise that this ideology was what was worthless.

He shook his head and swallowed. He was letting his thoughts run away and was getting distracted. He had to concentrate. He had to try and block out whatever Cassie and Harry were doing to the horcrux and concentrate on his father. Who, Draco couldn't help but smile despite the situation, didn't seem to be liking what was happening to the horcrux. His father shook his head and in the split second before he composed himself Draco saw a glimpse of his father's fear. Voldermort wouldn't like the loss of another horcrux at the hands of his supposedly most loyal follower. His father would be heavily punished for this and added to Cassie and Draco's involvement, the punishment was more than likely to be death.

'What are you going to do Draco? Stare at me all night.'

Draco forced himself to remain silent.

'Pity you don't have as much courage as your sister, as if you did I would already be dead. You would have killed me that moment you got my wand. What's stopping you now though? As by the look of it the horcrux is destroyed. Oh but then you know that if you kill me Draco, Cassandra will die.'

Draco remained completely still.

'I can still cause her pain without a wand look,' Cassie squirmed, clearly in agony and opened her eyes.

'Stop,' Draco said quietly.

'There is only one way to stop me.'

'Please, Draco just do it,' Cassie quietly pleaded.

What was wrong with him? It was just a spell. He had cast dark spells before that had caused pain to his opponents why couldn't he cast this one? Especially when Cassie was begging him to do it.

'Draco... please... it doesn't matter... please...'

'AVADA KEDRAVA.'


	11. Sharing Strength

Draco stared at his father's dead body in front of him in confusion. He didn't remember saying the spell. He looked over at Harry but he was bent over Cassie. He looked around the room. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He turned round to see his mother standing behind him. She was lowering her wand.

'It is over Draco, now you must look after your sister, you will be her lifeline, her connection to the real world. She will need you more than ever to get through this.' She squeezed his shoulder and briefly smiled at him before kneeling before Cassie.

'My dearest Cassandra,' she bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'I should have stood up to him. I shouldn't have let him do this to you. You brave little girl. Keep fighting. I love you.'

She straightened up and looked back at Draco, 'I am so proud of both of you. Look after her Draco, she will need your strength and I don't just mean literally.' She took out her wand, closed her eyes in concentration and whispered a spell.

Draco nodded as he was beginning to understand. His mother apparated away. Draco couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he looked around the room. The horcrux was destroyed. Lucius was dead. Harry was completely unharmed. It was a shame that you couldn't say the same about Cassie who was breathing shakily and slowly.

'Draco?' Harry alerted his attention in an urgent tone.

'Oh, right...' he swallowed trying to collect his thoughts.

'Is it safe to move Cassie? I think we should get out of here as soon as possible,' Harry looked down at Cassie.

Draco tried to pull himself together and knelt down examining Cassie. Her pulse was slow. As his hand touched her wrist he felt a strange sensation. It was as if some of his strength was following out of his body. He pulled his hand away and the sensation ebbed away. Now he really did understand. Father had used Draco's proximity to Cassie to strengthen his spell to control Cassie from afar. In her fragile state the ending of the connection had nearly killed her as there had been an associated loss of strength – Lucius'. Cassie had somehow clung on and Mother had enabled Draco to give Cassie some of his strength through physical contact. His head throbbed with the complexity of the situation. He lifted up Cassie and had to steady himself as he stood up as more strength was transferred. He let his body have a few moments to adjust.

'Is she going to be ok?' Harry looked concerned.

'I think so, well she will be if I have anything to do with it.' Draco knew that he should explain what was happening to him but that wasn't his top priority. No, his top priority was to get back safely to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry was confused. He had initially thought that Draco had killed Lucius not really taking on board that the voice had been a female voice. As soon as Lucius fell to the floor he could see Cassie fading rapidly. What had Narcissa meant about Draco's strength? Whatever she had done seemed to be working at the moment. Harry was desperate to know what was going on but he knew that Draco would not appreciate being questioned. He followed Draco out of the hut pausing to pick up the cup that had held the horcrux. Draco raised his eyebrow when he saw the cup but remained silent and looked around them.

'I am thinking that my...' Draco paused before continuing. 'That Lucius may have been acting on his own agenda as I think Voldemort would have stopped Cassie if he had been aware of what was happening before it was too late. Maybe he was trying to get back into Voldemort's good books or covering up for the fact that he was responsible for Harry Potter finding out about another horcrux.' He took a deep breath and Harry looked at him curiously. Draco was always pale but he looked almost ghost like and didn't seem to be his normal graceful and controlled self. Having experienced the cruciatus spell himself he knew of the effects but Draco had only been subject to it once so shouldn't be this affected by it. There was something else going on.

'Draco, are you ok?'

'Yes,' Draco said quickly which confirmed Harry's suspicions. 'Let's just go straight to the Burrow. We wouldn't still be alone if anyone else had known.'

Harry watched as Draco apparated with Cassie. He shook his head in confusion and then did the same.

He blinked as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. He looked around and saw in horror that both Draco and Cassie were laying still on the ground a few feet away. He ran over and shook them both.

'Ok, ok,' Draco muttered before slowly opening his eyes.

Harry spoke low and firm, 'you need to tell me what on earth is going on.'

Draco sat up slowly. Harry noticed that he made sure he stayed in physical contact with Cassie.

'Mother did this spell... don't ask me what it is... I have no idea... anyway basically it enabled Cassie to use some of my strength to stay alive. I am fine, apparating just took it out of me.'

'And you didn't think I should know.'

'It wasn't top of my to do list, no. We needed to get out of that place.'

'Right, what can I do to help?'

Draco looked at him confused, 'help? I don't think you can help, the spell is between me and Cassie.' He stood up slowly and stumbled. Harry stretched out and took Draco's shoulder to steady him. Draco run a hand through his hair. He bent down.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked.

'What does it look like? Cassie isn't really in any fit state to make it into the house on her own.' Harry noticed that the Malfoy sneering tone had returned reflecting Draco must be reaching exhaustion.

'Let me do it, Draco, you just hold her hand or something.' Draco didn't seem to have much energy and so didn't argue with him. Cassie was light in his arms. Draco gripped one of Cassie's hands firmly. They walked slowly and carefully to the house.

* * *

Draco couldn't remember the last time he felt so weak. It was a struggle to just put one foot in front of the other and he was grateful that Harry seemed to be aware of this and was taking it slow. The house seemed miles away but they finally reached the front garden but before they could open door what seemed to be a blur ran out. Draco blinked and the blur slowly turned into Ginny, Hermione and Ron. They were looking at them in concern.

'Oh my goodness what's happened?' Ginny asked, at least that is what Draco thought Ginny was saying if it was Ginny. He was finding it really hard to concentrate and all that he really wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep.

'Where shall we start? We met up with Malfoy senior. He had created a connection with Cassie and when I went to say goodbye to her we were transported to Hogsmead. Lucius wasn't exactly pleased to see Cassie. He used her blood to make a key that opened the box with the cup in. Cassie though then freed Draco and myself from where we were tied up. Cassie somehow destroyed the horcrux. Lucius was killed by Narcissa. Cassie is only just alive and only because Narcissa cast a spell that means Cassie is drawing on Draco's strength to keep fighting.' Harry said quickly.

'Great summary, Potter. Now please can we go in and sit down before I fall down?' Draco tried to smile. He blindly followed Harry into the living room. It was such a relief to sit down on the sofa. Harry gently placed Cassie beside him, her head on his lap. Mrs Weasley hurried over.

'Oh my,' without waiting for an explanation she started to examine Cassie. 'Her pulse is faint, her breathing slow. There doesn't seem to be any injuries other than,' she stroked the large bruise on Cassie's face that had been a result of the run in with the cane. 'Here and then here.' She looked concerned at Cassie's wrist. The blood had stopped for the moment. She bustled out of the room for a moment before returning with an ice pack which she gave to Draco to place on Cassie's face before cleaning up her wrist. She gently bandaged up the wrist and looked tenderly at Cassie, and stroked her face.

'Poor little thing, how much more can she take?'

'Here, Draco, I think you more than deserve one of these.' Draco looked up, Harry was offered him what looked like a butterbeer. Draco found himself drinking it in one go enjoying the restorative effect it seemed to be having on his body.

'Cassie said once that she preferred tea to butterbeer,' Harry stroked a hair away from Cassie's face. Draco smiled.

Mrs Weasley stood up, 'I think she will be ok. It may take some time but she is fighting for all she is worth.'

Draco let the conversation go on without him. He found himself slowly falling asleep. He tried at first to keep his eyes open but it wasn't long before his eyelids were far too heavy. Draco welcomed the darkness that sleep brought.

* * *

Everyone, including Harry, watched as Draco fell asleep. His hand still gripping Cassie. Someone suggesting waking him so they could move them both somewhere more comfortable but it was decided to just let them be for a while. They had left them in peace in the living room and retreated to the kitchen for dinner. Harry was surprised that despite everything that was going on he was able to eat. But then his last meal had been breakfast and as his stomach rumbling reminded him breakfast was hours away. The others were full of questions for Harry which he tried to answer as fully as he could. In a way though he wished they would just leave him alone for a while. He was trying to comprehend all that had happened. Lucius was dead, and the horcrux was destroyed. One less horcrux to worry about. Cassie was weak, very weak, but as Mrs Weasley had said she was fighting. Harry knew that Draco would willingly give his sister every single ounce of his strength if it would help. Harry wished again that there was something he could do.

Harry walked back into the living room. It had been a couple of hours since they had returned from the cabin and everyone else was retiring to bed. Draco and Cassie were still sleeping soundly. Cassie seemed to have slightly more colour in her cheeks. Harry paused before waking them up.

'Draco,' he gently shook Draco's shoulder.

'Ummm,' Draco mumbled as he stirred. He blinked a number of times before opening his eyes completely. 'Oh, where is everyone else?'

'In bed where I think you should both be.'

'How is she?'

'She looks better.'

Draco looked down at Cassie and stroked her head. Cassie stirred.

'Cassie? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, sweetie.' Draco whispered.

Cassie blinked before opening her eyes. She seemed to take in Draco and Harry looking at him before whispering, 'I don't think I have ever had so much male attention before.'

'Cassie, thank goodness.' Draco pulled her into a tight embrace

'Steady on, gosh, anyone would think I had nearly died or something.' Cassie smiled weakly and Harry noticed that there was a glimmer of a sparkle in her eyes. He sighed with relief, maybe everything would be ok after all.

* * *

A/N – Two more chapters to go and then an epilogue if I can actually decide on what I want to happen in it! Take care.


	12. Forbidden Reading

'Do I smell or something?' Draco looked up from the book he was reading. It was Cassie who had just spoken who had just entered the room. She was asking Harry.

'What?' Harry asked in return trying to look surprised by the question.

'It just seems like every time I enter a room you leave it.'

'No, its not like that. I just remembered something that I have to do,' Harry made for the door.

'Harry...' Cassie started but gave up and sighed. Her expression was one of confusion and hurt as she watched Harry leave the room. She sat down with a sigh.

'Have I done something wrong? Maybe I have outstayed my welcome. I have been such a burden,' she asked quietly.

Draco wasn't sure whether she wanted an answer to her question but felt compelled to answer after he had reflected on the situation.

'I think I know what is wrong with Potter,' Draco found that he reverted back to called Harry Potter when he was doing something that he didn't agree with and right now he was hurting his sister and she had already been hurt enough.

Cassie looked intently at him.

'When you were recovering, you had these dreams during some of which you would call out for Father.'

'Oh,' Cassie said simply and looked down at the floor.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed wondering whether he was acting like the biggest jerk ever or whether he was justified in his behaviour. He had been doing his best to avoid Cassie ever since she had been able to leave her room. It had affected him, more than it probably should, that he had heard her call out in her dreams for her Father. She had appeared to be in some sort of nightmare. He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door.

'Harry? Can I come in?' Harry closed his eyes. He should have known that it would be Cassie, she didn't seem to be one who would just someone ignore her for no apparent reason. He got off the bed and opened the door.

Cassie walked in quickly and sat down on Ron's bed.

'Have I upset you? Draco said that when I was unwell I had had dreams when I called out for my Father.' Cassie said urgently.

Harry turned away. He was trying to think of a reason for his behaviour but now when face to face with Cassie any explanation seemed stupid.

'I take that as a yes then.' Cassie sighed.

'Draco said that you were a daddy's girl. All that stuff he said to your father in the cabin confirms that.' Harry slowly turned to face her.

'I suppose you could say that I was a daddy's girl.'

Harry sighed.

'I don't understand why that seems to be such a problem? I'm not anymore and haven't been for a very long time. Any specialness there was between us obviously wasn't all that special as it couldn't overcome me being a muggle. Anyway in case you didn't notice my father is dead. I can't explain why I was calling out for him in my dreams as I was dreaming. All I know is that I wasn't having the best dreams – nightmares even. I may have been calling out to him to help or even to stop if he was doing something. I am sorry if it has offended you but I can't keep apologising for who I am. I am a Malfoy, Harry, albeit an outcasted Malfoy. I am not saying that I am proud of being a Malfoy or anything but it is just who I am.' Cassie stood up and stared Harry in the eye. Her fringe slipped into her eye and Harry had to stop himself tucking it back behind her ear. He knew in that instant what his problem was – he was jealous. He was jealous that she had been calling out to her father. He wanted her to dream about him. He was beginning to have feelings for her that were more than just friendship. Harry admired this pretty girl that was standing in front of him greatly. She had so much determination and courage. She had been to hell and back more than once and still tried to have a smile on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless. A part of him just wanted to kiss her.

'Well I have said my peace. I shall leave you alone to whatever urgent thing you were doing that couldn't wait earlier.'

Harry felt himself blush. Cassie shook her head gently and walked out of the door.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were playing cards in the living room. Harry hadn't seen much of Cassie over the last two days. They seemed to have come to this unspoken agreement that they would stay out of each other's way. Harry was far from happy about this, he knew he should take to first step to reconciliation but he didn't know how to put things right or even where to start. Ginny and Hermione had been urging him to do something as they could see how the whole situation was affecting both of them. Draco hadn't said anything to Harry but he had been quite distant with him but had remained polite. Harry looked up as Cassie came rushing into the room.

'Hello, have any of you seen my diary? Big, thick, black, stickers over it?' Cassie asked.

'Your diary?' Ron asked.

'Yes, my diary. I can't seem to find it and I wondered if any of you had seen it. Maybe I had left it laying it around.' Cassie bit her lip.

Harry looked back on his hand of cards and said without thinking, 'isn't it in your bedside table drawer?'

'No, that was the first place I looked. Wait. How do you know where it normally is?' Harry could have kicked himself.

'Harry, tell me you haven't read my diary?' Cassie asked pleadingly. Harry wished that he could say no, but the truth was he had. He had stumbled across it whilst watching over her and couldn't resist reading it.

'I take your complete silence as a yes. Did you read all of it?' Cassie's voice was breaking. Harry knew that she deserved an answer and he nodded.

'Why would you do that? It was private.' Harry dared to look at Cassie. A tear escaped and she batted it away angrily.

'I found it by accident, I started to read it and then couldn't help myself. I just wanted to understand.'

'Understand what?'

'You, understand you.'

'Well I hope you got the answers you wanted.' She ran from the room and into the hall way.

'Cassie, wait.' Harry followed. He became concerned when he realised she was putting on her coat. 'Where are you going?'

'Out.'

'You can't go on your own. It is too dangerous. Besides you are not well enough.'

'I don't care I just can't stand to be in this house anymore,' she reached for the door handle. Harry reached out and touched her arm.

'Don't touch me, Harry,' she angrily shook off his arm.

'Cassie, please I'm sorry.'

'What's going on? Cassie?' Draco asked half way down the stairs. Harry waited to see if Cassie would say anything but she was just staring at the door.

'I read her diary,' Harry said quietly. Cassie made for the door again and Harry stopped her.

'Potter leave her alone I think you have done enough damage, I'll make sure nothing happens.' Draco started to pull on his coat.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked, the others had come to see what was happening.

'Cassie and I are going for a walk,' Draco said.

'No, Cassie is going for a walk and Draco is respecting her request to be alone,' she said still facing the door.

'However, Cassie understands that it would be dangerous for her to go out alone and will put up with being accompanied.'

They stared at each other seeming to be silently battling it out. Cassie was the first to break away and looked down and nodded.

'I don't think this is a good idea,' Harry found that he had to say something.

'I'll make sure nothing happens,' Draco said firmly.

'But the two of you out together?'

Ginny passed Cassie a hat, who piled her hair on top of her head and pulled the hat over her head covering her hair colour.

'Thanks,' Cassie said.

* * *

Cassie let out a sign of relief once the door closed behind them. She started off quickly in one direction. Draco waited until they were some distance from the house before speaking.

'Cassie, aren't you going to say anything?'

Cassie didn't respond.

'Did you hear me?' Draco gently touched her arm. She stopped and looked at him in surprise. It was almost as if she had forgotten that he was with her. Her expression was a mixture of anger and sadness.

'Sorry I was a million miles away.' Cassie shook her head.

'I haven't seen you since cross since mother and father suggested that you consider Blaise Zabini as your future husband. Are you alright?'

'Yes... no... Oh I don't know.' Cassie looked so lost that he pulled her into a hug.

When they broke apart Cassie said, 'this is so silly, it's just a diary, it's not worth all this.'

Draco shook his head and held Cassie's shoulders, 'it obviously means a lot to you otherwise you wouldn't be reacting like this.'

Cassie turned and they started to walk up the road, 'I poured out everything into that diary, laid everything bare. I started it when I was eleven, just after, well I think you know when. Dobby got it for me, to keep me entertained I think. I haven't written in it every day, far from it, but important stuff goes in there. And he had just read it all, he knows it all.'

Draco said, 'I am not trying to defend him but I expect that when he started reading he couldn't stop. It must be quite a compelling story.'

'Not all that fantastic if you have lived it,' Cassie muttered.

'I also expect that he regrets what he has done.'

'Ummm.'

'You must know how much you mean to him.'

'What?'

'Cassie, he cares about you a great deal. I would even hazard a guess that he is beginning to really like you and I don't just mean in a friendship way.'

'Are you crazy? Harry likes me, but only as a friend. We could never be anything more – I am a Malfoy after all.'

'You are so much more than that and you know it. You have fought so hard to prove that. Harry sees that, he sees you for who you are.'

'What about his reaction to my dreams?'

'You know, I never thought I would psycho-analyse Harry Potter of all people, but well I think he thinks he should be the one to protect you and he couldn't do that when you were dreaming. He just probably found it difficult to come to terms with that once you would turn to Father for everything.'

'Ummm.'

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes.

'So, what ever happened to Blaise?' Cassie asked.

Draco was a little taken aback with her question but then realised that he should take it as a sign that she was considered all that he had said. He could tell from how she was walking that she wasn't as angry now.

'Death-eater.'

'Oh, what a shame.'

'Yes, he wasn't lucky as me to have a sister like you to show him the error of his ways.' Draco gently punched her. She smiled.

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I have another chapter ready to go and then one more at least. I am also thinking about adding Cassie's diary which is mentioned in this chapter in an appendix/separate story. I originally started writing it to be in this part of the story but it got too big! Please review :)


	13. Christmas

Harry woke up on Christmas morning and found himself smiling. If you ignored the fact that one day he would have to meet Voldemort again and that one of them wouldn't come out of it alive, life was pretty good. Their hunt for the remaining horcruxes was put on hold until after Christmas. They had been trying out some leads but so far they had just reached dead end after dead end. Draco and Cassie had remained at the Burrow, and he expected they would remain so until the end of the war. An end that seemed so far away. Draco had offered some helpful suggestions.

Harry had tried to apologise more than once to Cassie but she had shaken off any attempts. She had said that she understood why he had read it and that he had found it by accident. She wanted Harry to know that the diary was probably biased and focused on the unhappy times of her life. She had been firm that she wanted to put it all behind her, Harry reading the diary but also what had happened to her. Life was too short she had said. Every day Cassie seemed a little better than the day before and not just physically. Emotionally she appeared to be coming to terms with her past and was content with where she was now. Harry knew that soon he would have to act on his feelings and ask her out or something. Maybe today will be the day.

* * *

Draco was lying in his bed. He could hear more than one person moving about downstairs but he didn't want to venture downstairs, not yet. He was thinking about how different today would be compared to the Christmas he had last year. The Weasley's had less materially but had so much to give emotionally. There was so much love in this house and sometimes Draco found it overwhelming how encompassing it was that it even included him. Last Christmas had been far from a joyful event. Mother had been so stressed and had questioned him endlessly about how he was getting on with his quest to murder Dumbledore. Now, he couldn't even believe that he had gone along with that. He felt like a completely different person now.

Cassie's excitement was contagious. There was a hint of sadness surrounding her enthusiasm when the reason behind it was thought about. She had been denied having a family Christmas for so long and she seemed determined to enjoy every second of the day. Draco couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had laughed so much. They had just shared an enormous dinner and were relaxing in the living room.

'I just love Christmas, don't you?' Cassie asked but didn't wait for an answer. 'I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for sharing today with me. I have had the best day ever. Thanks for my presents. Thanks for the dinner. Thanks for making today so special.'

Harry smiled, 'ok, Cassie, I think we get the point.'

Cassie blushed, 'I was waffling a little wasn't I?'

Harry nodded.

She hurried over to a tree and rearranged some of the ornaments.

'What we could really do with is some music, the radio is so depressing at the moment.' Ginny commented.

An idea popped into Draco's head, 'I don't suppose you have a piano?' he asked Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'Why, do you play?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'No I never really took to it. Cassie used to though and rather well didn't you?'

Cassie turned round at the sound of her name, 'what?'

'I was just explaining how you can play the piano.'

'Yes, but there isn't one here, is there?' If it was possible Cassie's eyes lit up even more at the prospect of being about to play. Draco remembered how much Cassie had loved playing when they were growing up. She would spend hours practising and would get lost completely in the music. They used to have to drag her away in order that she would learn something else and even then you could catch her taping a surface trying out the fingering of a sequence of notes. She could have played professionally.

Mr Weasley walked over to a bureau and got out his wand.

'What are you doing Dad?' asked Ron.

'You'll see,' came Mr Weasley's simple reply.

The bureau turned itself into an upright piano. Cassie exclaimed in delight.

'Where did that spring from?' asked Ron, taken aback.

'Molly used to play before we got married. We decided to hide it once we had children to prevent it getting damaged.'

Cassie, stroked it and smiled.

'It probably isn't in tune and not as grand as what you would have had at the Manor,' Mrs Weasley said apologetically.

'May I?' Draco didn't think anyone could have stopped her but Mr Weasley pulled out the piano stool and gestured for her to sit down.

'Be my guest.'

Cassie lifted the lid carefully and sat down on the stool. She gently placed her fingers on the keys and played a few notes quietly listening intently

'It seems to be in tune as far as I can tell, it has a lovely tone.'

'Music my dear,' Mr Weasley handed her some music books.

Cassie flicked through the books and said, 'you will have to bear with me, it has been a while.'

She chose a song, tucked her hair behind her ears, stretched out her fingers and then started to play. It was a popular muggle Christmas carol and soon everyone was joining in.

* * *

Cassie continued to amaze Harry. Her playing was beautiful and she could more than hold a tune as well. What was even more amazing was that she probably hadn't played for years. She seemed so happy playing. Harry wished he could make her that happy. They had been singing for a while when Mrs Weasley stopped them for a cup of tea and cake.

Cassie seemed unable to tear herself away from the piano and removed the music and started to play from memory. It was a beautiful classical piece that silenced everyone. Cassie seemed to put so much emotion and feeling into her playing, it was almost as if you were looking into her soul.

'That was lovely Cassie dear,' said Mrs Weasley breaking the silence that had continued after Cassie had stopped playing.

Cassie was staring unseeing at the piano and appeared not to hear. She was in her own world. Harry wondered what she was thinking. She paused for a little while before playing a more upbeat classical piece.

After a while, she seemed to notice that no one was talking. Instead we were all listening to the music transfixed. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

'Oh Cassie you are amazing,' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks,' she tore herself away from the piano and helped herself to a cup of tea.

The evening continued to be a pleasant one. One by one people made their excuses and retired to bed. As Mr Weasley got up to leave. Cassie looked anxiously at him.

'Mr Weasley,' she said quietly.

'Yes, dear.'

'Can I have a word?'

'Sure.'

'In private.'

Harry was more than a little curious when Cassie and Mr Weasley went into the kitchen but tiredness got the better of him and he decided to go to bed himself rather than investigate further.

It was two days later when Harry found out what they had been discussing. He had gone up to tell Cassie dinner was ready and found her packing.

'Cassie, what are you doing?' he had asked.

'Packing.' Cassie returned to her packing.

'Are you going somewhere?'

'You could say that, I was going to tell you but there never seemed to be the right time. Tomorrow I will be leaving.'

'And when were you planning on telling me? On your way out?' Harry could feel himself getting angrier and angrier.

'No, tonight, I was going to tell you tonight.'

'Where are you going?'

'Mr Weasley has found me somewhere in London. I will have my own flat and be able to go to college,' Cassie seemed unable to look at him

'And you are just going to walk out of here without so much of a backward glance.'

'Harry...'

'What about your safety? Who is going to protect you?'

'Mr Weasley ensures me that I will be safe, and I trust him. The flat will be protected.'

'Oh you and Mr Weasley have got it all sorted out haven't you?'

'Harry, please don't shout. Can't we talk about this reasonably?'

Harry knew that he was shouting but he couldn't help it, 'reasonably? What is reasonable about you running away from everything and everyone. Don't you care about any of us?'

'Of course, I do Harry, this has not been an easy decision to make.'

'Yet one that you have made.'

'Yes.'

'Well, I am disappointed.'

'Disappointed?'

'After all that we have done for you, now that you are better you are just going to leave.'

Cassie stared at Harry, 'I think you should leave now.'

'What so you can?'

Cassie opened the door. Draco was outside and appeared to have been just about to have knocked on the door.

'What is going on? What are you shouting about Harry?' he looked questioningly at Harry.

'Cassie is leaving. Tomorrow. But then I suppose you knew that.'

'No, I didn't know.' They both stared at Cassie.

'It started off as just an idea. I spoke to Mr Weasley who turned my idea quickly into a possibility. I was going to tell you both tonight. I am not going to change my mind.'

'I can't believe you can just leave like this.'

'It isn't easy, but I honestly believe that I need to do this.'

'Well as long as you are ok, how selfish can you be?' Cassie's eyes blazed in response to Harry's remark and she looked like she had been slapped around the face.

'What do you expect me to do then Harry? Watch from the sidelines as you all battle for your lives unable to do anything to help? Bandage cuts? Make the tea? Keep the troops entertained with my piano playing? I can't do anything. I am a muggle, a stupid useless muggle. Didn't meeting my father show you that anyone with a wand and a tiny bit of magic can control me? My father may have gone but what is to stop someone else doing what he did?'

'I will, I'll protect you Cassie,' Harry said desperately.

Cassie shook her head, 'no, you will have enough to think about without worrying about what is happening to me. I have just been a distraction and I realise that now. You need to put your quest first.'

'Please don't do this.'

'I have to, Harry. None of you should be distracted by my safety. I wish with all my heart that there was something I could do but there isn't. I feel so useless and I am doing the one thing I can do – taking myself out of this situation so I am no longer a burden.'

Harry turned to Draco, 'you agree with this?'

Draco paused before saying, 'if I had a choice no one would have to fight this war but as some of us don't have a choice. Cassie has had to deal with so much already. Truthfully I don't know if she could pull through another attack. She is lucky to be alive.'

'I know that it must seem so selfish to you Harry but this is your destiny horrible as it is. I am free for the first time in my life to do what I want to do and be who I want to be. To be the one making the decisions rather than having my whole life controlled. I need to explore this, make a life for myself rather than just live in the shadows of wizards and witches hidden away. I need to embrace muggleton if that even is a word,' Cassie pleaded with Harry to accept her explanation.

Harry found himself speechless. He could see where Cassie was coming from and wished that he could leave with her. But she was right this, whatever it would turn out to be, was his destiny. He swallowed and tried to collect his thoughts.

'I'm sorry for flying off the handle. It just came as a surprise. We will miss you, I will miss you.'

Cassie pulled him into a hug.

'Thank you for trying to understand Harry. I will miss you so much. You were the one, you know, that made me start to believe that I was actually worth something. That people could actually like me and would want to be my friend.' She broke away from the hug, 'I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I could help...'

Harry put a finger to her lips, 'it's ok, Cassie.' They hugged again.

* * *

Draco watched Cassie walk away with Mr Weasley. There had been more than a few tears shed at her departure. He had wanted to accompany her but she had insisted that Mr Weasley would be enough. She wanted to get used to being on her own again and was worried that if Draco, or anyone else, came with her she would want them to say. They had agreed to stay in contact, by text message of all things. But this had seemed the safest way. Cassie did seem excited about the future and Draco knew that she deserved more than anyone to have this opportunity to build a new life for herself. He was going to become a fully fledged member of the Order of Phoenix and do whatever he could do to help them bring down Voldemort.

* * *

A/N - hope you liked it, please review :)


	14. Epilogue

A/N - I was tempted to finish the story with the last chapter but I somehow couldn't leave it like that. This has probably been one of the hardest chapters to write as I kept writing more then I think it needed so had to reign myself in.

* * *

Draco walked up to the tall block of flats in front of him. He pressed the intercom for flat seven. He waited impatiently for the answer looking at his watch and sighing to himself.

'Come on,' he said under his breath as he pressed the button again and again.

Finally a voice came through, 'hello?'

'Cassie? Is that you?' Draco tried to keep the impatience out of his voice.

'Yes, who is it please?'

'Draco.'

'Oh.'

Draco waited for the door to click open. When it didn't he said, 'aren't you going to let me in?'

'Oh, sorry.'

Draco let himself into the building and climbed up the stairs. Cassie's flat was on the first floor. She had chosen to study at college in London and her flat was a short walk away. Draco had been pleased to see Cassie so settled when he had first visited her three months ago to let her know that the war was over and Voldemort was dead. He had expected her to return with him to the Order's head quarters then and there and had been angry when she had refused and wouldn't talk any further about it. Ginny had encouraged him to not push Cassie as that could lead to him pushing her away completely. So instead he had forced himself to be patient and let Cassie make her own decisions.

Draco knocked on Cassie's flat. He heard the various chains and locks had been turned before the door opened.

'Morning,' Cassie smiled. She was still wearing her pyjamas and looked like she had only just got out of bed. Draco followed her into the flat and closed the door behind him.

Cassie hurried into the kitchen, 'Do you want a coffee? A cup of tea? Water?'

'Ummm, no thanks. Cassie, you do know what the day is today, don't you?'

He watched her carefully as she made herself a cup of tea. She was definitely avoiding looking at him and seemed nervous. She considered her reply carefully, 'of course I do. It is Saturday. I don't have college on Saturdays, hence, why I am still in my pyjamas at,' she paused to look at the kitchen clock, 'ten thirty.'

Draco couldn't stop himself reaching out for Cassie's arms and he shook her. She looked at him with a hurt expression before turning away.

She whispered, 'of course I know what the day is.'

'Then why aren't you ready?'

Frustrated by the silence that met his question he asked another one, 'are you not coming?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know? When exactly are you planning on deciding?' Draco's voice was raised.

'I don't know.' She walked away from him. He took a breath and tried to compose himself.

'Everyone is expecting you.'

'I know.'

'You did say you would come and play the piano.' Draco had carefully asked Cassie on Harry's behalf a month ago. He had to wait a couple of day for her decision during which Harry nearly drove him insane asking every two minutes whether he had heard from Cassie.

'I know.'

'You haven't seen them for nearly a year.' Draco could understand why Cassie wanted to keep her independence and she seemed to be happy in her new life here but he was struggling with her reluctance to see everyone else. They were her friends after all and people who really cared about her.

'I know.'

Cassie sat down heavily on an armchair and hugged her knees.

'Everyone is desperate to see you.' Draco was running out of ideas to persuade her to come. He had been confident and had promised everyone that they would be there. He looked at Cassie who was clearly struggling with coming to a decision. She closed her eyes and sighed. Turning away from her Draco's eyes were drawn to the piano which had manuscript paper strewn all over it. He picked up the sheet on the top, 'is this the piece you are playing?'

'Maybe.'

'Play it to me.'

'It isn't finished. I can't seem to get the middle part right.'

'It is your own composition?' Draco asked. He wasn't all that surprised when Cassie nodded.

'I couldn't seem to find anything else that fitted so started my own and it just wrote itself'. Cassie shrugged. She was modest, too modest, about her talent. He remembered here spending hours and hours practising the piano when they were younger and she loved changing pieces of music or coming up with her own.

'Come on, Cassie. I haven't heard you play for ages,' Draco held out his hand which she reluctantly took and stood up.

'Fine, you win. I have warned you though. It probably isn't very good.'

'Get on with it then.'

She narrowed her eyes at him before sitting down on the piano stool. She took a deep breath, stretched her fingers and tucked her fringe behind her ear before beginning to play. She didn't use her music but instead closed her eyes and played it from memory. It was a beautiful piece of music. Draco loved watching Cassie play as she seemed to disappear into the music. He was so moved by the music that he found himself unable to say anything when it finished. Cassie took her manuscript paper and began to scribble the notes she had played.

'See, it isn't ready,' she mumbled.

'What? No, it is amazing.'

She shook her head and looked down at the piano.

'You have to play it.'

'I don't know,' she gathered up the papers and offered them to him. 'Here take it. I am sure there will be someone else who can play it, the melody is quite simple.'

'You have to be the one to play it.'

'I don't know if I can.'

Draco sighed, 'You can play it so why don't you give me three good reasons why you don't seem to want to? You have obviously spent a great deal of time and effort in composing a wonderful piece of music.'

Cassie bit her lip, 'three reasons... where shall I start? One: because I am a coward – I ran away when things got scary. Two: I was selfish, I put myself first whilst you were all prepared to die for the cause. Three: I don't belong at this event.'

'Look at me,' Draco said and gently raised her chin. Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'One: you are the bravest person I know and I know Harry Potter – boy hero, defeater of Lord Voldemort. Two: you put yourself first for once. You deserved a break after what you went through. We would have been the selfish ones if we had insisted that you stayed with us. You had done more than enough for the cause – Cassie you have nearly died twice. Three: where would you more belong than surrounded by your friends? You deserve to be there. You destroyed a horcrux. Don't even try coming up with more excuses. You can't stay hidden away forever. Stop punishing yourself.'

He pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, 'I know for a fact that I am not the only one to have missed you immensely.'

'Ok,' came a muffled reply. Draco pulled away from her.

'Ok?'

'Yes, I'll come.'

'Fantastic.'

'How long have I got to get ready?'

'Well we should have left here at least half an hour ago.'

'Eek, I'll be as quick as I can. At least I haven't come time to change my mind.' She ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

'I take it, that there is no sign of her yet.'

Harry turned to see Ginny. He shook his head and turned back to his view of the school's entrance where people were walking in. Most stopped on the way assuming that he was there to welcome the guests and spoke a few words. Harry tried not to be rude and show his slight annoyance that they were disturbing him. He didn't want to miss her.

'Draco has gone to get her. I am sure they will be here soon.'

Harry tried to look like he was reassured by Ginny's words even though the truth was he was feeling everything but reassured. He was anxious to see Cassie again. Primarily to see if she really was as fine as Draco insisted that she was. Secondly, and more confusedly, he was curious to see if he still felt the same way about her as he did. He was reluctant to admit to anyone even to himself, that his motivation to keep fighting even when every bone and muscle in his told him to give up was the thought of seeing Cassie again. Somehow, saving the world from Voldemort hadn't been enough.

Hermione came to join them, 'Harry, we need to go in. It is nearly time to start.'

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, rubbed his forehead and took one last look at the path before following the girls into the Great Hall. Ginny stroked his arm and Harry smiled weakly at her.

* * *

'Cassie, I don't like to rush you but it looks like it is starting.' Draco turned round to see Cassie struggling to keep up with him.

'I really shouldn't have chosen these shoes. Even though they do go with this dress. Do I look alright?'

Draco smiled, 'you look great.' He wasn't lying. It hadn't taken too long for Cassie to transform herself. She was wearing a deep purple dress with tiny flowers embroidered into it. Her hair was pulled up into a simple style.

'Ready?' Draco asked as they reached the door to the Great Hall.

She sighed and smoothed out her dress, 'ready as I will ever be.'

Draco opened the door and they crept into the packed hall. They were just in time to see Harry take to the stage. As they found two spare seats at the back, Draco caught Harry's eye. Harry raised his eyebrow questionably. Draco nodded. He nudged Cassie who was looking at the floor.

'What?' she whispered. Draco gestured towards the stage. Cassie looked up and smiled nervously at Harry.

Harry smiled back, cleared his throat before speaking. 'Welcome everyone to this memorial service. We have waited this long to have a memorial service in order to plan it carefully. Also to allow those injured to recover so they can be part of it and for individual families to hold their own funeral services.

'The stars on the ceiling represent one person who died in the war. We will not forget them as we couldn't have done it without their bravery and courage in such dark times.'

The shutters in the hall were shut. Draco heard Cassie gasp as she took in all the stars in the ceiling which were clearly shining. She reached in her handbag for a tissue. Draco stroked her hand as she wiped her tears.

'I didn't realise there were so many... I didn't...' she whispered.

The service was beautiful and very moving even for Draco who had already heard many of the stories of bravery that were being shared. Harry stepped forward.

'We must not forget the muggles that also died in the conflict. Many of them who died not knowing what was happening. Some of them fighting an invisible enemy, an enemy that they had no hope of overcoming. It is my great pleasure to ask a special guest to come onto the stage.'

'Draco, I can't do this,' Cassie urgently whispered.

'Yes you can.' He reached for her hand which was shaking. 'You stood up to our father more than once. Playing the piano in front of a room of people is easy compared to that. Don't back out on me now.'

Cassie bit her lip before standing up and made her way to the stage looking at the floor.

'Miss Cassandra Malfoy, ladies and gentlemen, who is one of the muggles who fought bravely. Thank you Cassie.'

Draco wasn't surprised when there was a stunned silence and then a standing ovation when Cassie stopped playing. It was the perfect tribute. She played it even better than she had in the flat which Draco wouldn't have thought possible. There was so emotion in one piece of music. Everyone raised their wands to the ceiling and small streams of light in different colours stretched up to the ceiling. After about a minute a round of applause started which seemed deafening after the silence. Cassie looked flustered and surprised to see a room full of people who had all been listening intently to her. She muttered a thank you before leaving the hall at the nearest exit. Draco gently pushed past the people in his row to follow her outside.

He found her overlooking the lake, her arms wrapped around herself.

'Cassie, are you alright?' He asked gently.

She looked at him briefly before turning her gaze back to the lake, 'yes. I know I shouldn't have left until the end. Sorry.'

Draco reached out and stroked her arm, 'you are doing fantastically. Besides I think it is nearly over.'

* * *

Harry was now impatient for the service to be over. He had fought the urge to follow Cassie as he knew that he needed to finish the service which had taken weeks to prepare. Draco had followed her anyway. He hoped that she wouldn't leave before he had a chance to speak to her. Harry sneaked away as soon as people began to stand up and make their way outside. He was relieved to see two familiar figures standing by the lake. He hurried over.

'Cassie? That was amazing.'

Cassie look startled to see him at first which she tried to cover with a smile.

Harry hugged her tightly. Cassie seemed rigid but then relaxed slightly. Harry noticed that she was shaking and pulled away.

'Are you ok Cassie?'

She nodded before quickly looking away.

'Why are you shaking? Are you cold? Are you unwell?''

Cassie didn't seem able to answer so Harry turned to Draco.

'Cassie nearly didn't come today. She thinks she has been a coward, selfish and that she doesn't belong here.'

Harry's eyes widened slightly. He had always thought that Cassie had refused to see them again as she had wanted to move on and be away from the magical world that she must feel a degree of hate for considering everything that she had been through. He gently took one of Cassie's hands and turned her round to look at him.

'Do you regret leaving then?'

'Sometimes... yes... I should have been there... there must have been something I could do.'

'I don't.'

Cassie made eye contact with Harry for the first time, her dazzling blue eyes causing his heart to race. He took that as a sign that he did still feel the same.

Cassie looked confused, 'what?'

'I don't wish that you had been there,' Harry slowly raised one hand to her face and stroked her hair.

'Oh,' Cassie whispered.

'Cassie, I knew that you were safe and it kept me fighting. I had to win so I could see you again.'

* * *

Draco walked away from Cassie and Harry who were kissing. He smiled to himself when he realised that there would have been a time when he would have killed Harry for less than kissing his sister. He didn't realise that he liked happy endings so much.

* * *

A/N - The end! Please leave a review :) Good or bad I would love to know what you think of it. I may upload Cassie's diary which originally was going to be in this story but then grew too big as I got more into it. So shall see how that develops further before deciding.


End file.
